


Apostate

by Francowitch



Series: Apostate [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, Confessions, Dragon Age AU, Dragon Age Lore, Escape, Fire, Loss of Control, M/M, Mage Yuri, Mage Yuuri, Mage viktor, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Trauma, Violence, slavers - Freeform, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Yuuri is a Dalish mage of the White Tower in Orlais who has been given an opportunity not granted to many of his status. He is given the option to join with Celestino North to the Imperium where he can learn more magic and make connections with other mages. At a time when the power of the Circle is weakening and the Southern towers are rebelling, there is no better time for Yuuri to leave the Templar's gaze.Viktor is a human mage from the Tevinter Imperium, and is tired of the expectations his family have for him. It seems as though everything is set out in front of him, to become a magister of the Imperium, like his father before him. He wants something to shake up his existence, something more than listening to old men talk about the 'good old days', he wants adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the DA YOI Au no one asked for... and yet now exists... I will be honestly have no damn idea where this is going, I started it during Camp Nano and have many chapters... So I have a vague idea and I hope you will stick with me through this trip... 
> 
> The first two Chapters I will be using as test chapters to see if there is interest... As is this is a very self indulgent mix of two of my fav fandoms, and I honestly had no intention with posting it until now... I do hope that you enjoy! 
> 
> It starts mature rating, but will turn explicit around Chapter 14... I will update the tags as I go
> 
> ***Warning***  
> This is a totally unbeta'd fic... so really all mistakes are mine alone!
> 
> ***EDIT***  
> We are now Beta'd... Thanks to [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/)

#  Chapter 1

 

Yuuri was not certain to how he should feel about the information which was now in front of him, and the decision which seemed to be being made without his consent. While having decisions made for him was nothing new since joining the other mages in the tower of Orlais, it had been a huge departure from his freer life among the ancient lands of his clan. He had been given the opportunity to think over his future with the deadline that evening. In general being an elf there were not many options open to him, and most had all rights and decisions made for them. Yuuri sighed pushing back his black hair as he fell back onto his bed.

 

“That is the hundredth time I have heard you sigh Yuuri. What did the old man want with you?”

 

The raven haired elf turned over on his bed looking over to the man sitting across from him. Phichit Chulanont his best friend and roommate of several years looked to Yuuri with his chocolate eyes full of concern. Phichit was a beautiful dark skinned human mage who had talents in shape shifting. The question Yuuri had was why would they not have asked for Phichit instead? 

 

Yuuri sighed once more, taking off his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose, “Phichit, they want me to go to the Imperium.”

 

“What? Really?”

 

Even with his eyes closed Yuuri could envision his friend's eyes being wide with excitement, cracking open one eye he could not help but smile at the sight of Phichit's grin.

 

“Yes, really.” Yuuri rolled onto his side, “I mean it is not like they are just throwing me out there to the blood mages. But Celestino is here and he requested my assistance in his research which includes going up to the Imperium.”

 

“Ciao Ciao?? He is here?” Phichit was positively bouncing now.

 

Yuuri chuckled, he knew how much his roommate and friend crushed on the older man. “Yes he is. And before you ask, despite it being a while, but he looks exactly the same. Perhaps his hair is a bit longer, but he is the same.”

 

Phichit sighed, “What I would do to run my fingers through those--”

 

“Oh for the love of, please stop!” Yuuri was flushing, last thing he wanted was to hear his best friend wax on about the Antivan mage. “Anyway he is here and is among those who are always complaining about the confines of the tower. He also carries news about Ferelden.”

 

“I heard that they had an uprising.”

 

“More like they had a few rebels who decided that blood magic was a better concept than talking to their head mage.”

 

Phichit hissed at the mention of blood magic, “Why?”

 

Yuuri sat up crossing his legs as he put back on his glasses, the room coming into sharp focus, “I am not sure. I know some believe that when backed into a corner making that deal is the only option, but,” he sighed, “I cannot believe that. I cannot believe that there is ever a good reason for that. There is always another way, a way that does not lead to corruption, and ultimately, death.”

 

Phichit nodded, his smile was sad, a change came over his face as he then looked pointedly to his raven haired friend. “Were abominations a thing which happened a lot for your people. You know before...” He hesitated as though unsure how to finish asking the question.

 

Yuuri thought back, it had been so long since he had been among his clan, he took a deep breath before answering.

 

“Remember that I was twelve when I was brought here to the circle,” Yuuri's voice was low as he recalled to his time among the Dalish, “so what I know of the people will be limited. It is rare for us to share our magic users with the humans, often people like myself we were brought up to become the next keepers. We are kept and shared among the clans so that we keep our magics and secrets, and as a way to keep the circle and chantry happy we give up a few as sacrifice to ensure the clan's future. Our young are not feared when it is found that they have magic as they seem to among you humans.”

 

Phichit nodded, “But do you not have accidents? Or mages who go insane?”

 

Yuuri smirked, “I cannot remember that ever really being an issue. I mean there were those who dream walked, so they were more likely to gain contact with the spirits and daemons of the fade. But temptation to become an abomination? It was not something which happens often. We revere our dead, and blood magic is considered taboo even among our kind. I do remember the keeper teaching me that when I first presented as mage. Those who break the taboo, we have our ways to deal with them, we call those who break taboo  _ era'harel _ , or daemon mages. The elders though are the only ones who know what happens to them. It is not even something which I can answer you here.”

 

Now the boy was looking quite disappointed, “I have a feeling that even if you did know you would not tell me, am I right Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri smirked, “You are right, I am sorry lethallin. There are still certain things which even after all of these years I am not able to share with you.”

 

“Do you miss them?”

 

“Sometimes.” Yuuri sighed, “I mean, I willingly came here, and I have been among the circle longer than I was ever among my family and clan. Despite that, and all I have learned. There are times where I miss the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, the sound of the halla as they pulled our aravels through the forests, of the young ones laughing and playing games among the camps. I may not have been among the people for a long time, but they are always with me in my heart.”

 

Phichit shifted clapping his hands together soundly which made Yuuri jump, glaring at his friend. “Well I think you have your answer then.”

 

“What?”

 

“You must go Yuuri! You have the opportunity to leave this tower! To see other things beyond these walls and perhaps even seeing your people again.”

 

Yuuri blushed shaking his head, “I would not even know the first way of how to find them, it is not like they stay in the same place. The people are nomads, constantly moving to keep under the radar of mage hunters and the humans in general.”

 

“Don’t you mean  _ shems?” _ Phichit smirked as he used a common slur for humans.

 

Yuuri's eyes went wide, “I would never say such a thing! That word has lost all of it’s intended meaning, it is from back when we had long lives and your people moved so fast with your short ones. Now we are just as mortal, our time just as short and swift. And it has become a slur more common among those who grew up in the city with no idea of what it means to be of the people. To truly be Elvhen.” he sighed, “As it is I am not sure that I can truly be considered of the people anymore with having spent so much time here.”

 

Phichit laughed, “You are not like the city elves who play at being Dalish, you are Dalish, with your fancy tattoos and all.”

 

“Vallaslin.” Yuuri chuckled, indicating to his face markings, “these are called vallaslin, it is a type of blood writing only done to those of the clan who have proven themselves in someway.”

 

“Yes those! You belong.”

 

“See now Phichit, that is where I stand out the most. My marking shows that I am a magic user and one who was made sacrifice for the people. If I were to run back to them, I would not be made welcome among the clans. Instead I would looked on with shame that I failed to keep those who would do us harm, that I failed to keep my promise.”

 

“Woah, harsh.”

 

“Would you not be shamed if you went back home?”

 

Phichit chuckled, “You forget, my parents give rather large donations here to the circle and the chantry. While it would be a huge scandal if I were to go rogue and become an apostate. I am sure that my father would know whose palms to grease in order to have it swept under the rug so not to drag the family name through the mud.”

 

It had slipped Yuuri's mind of how Phichit came from a wealthy family from Orlais. While he was part of the circle, he also had more free reign than those who were brought in from the outside or poorer families. Unlike others, Phichit was given permission on occasion to leave the tower and visit his parent’s home for parties and events. Not that it was something he did often, but the option was available to him.

 

“I actually had forgotten.” Yuuri blushed at the mistake, “I am sorry.”

 

Phichit was still chuckling, “There is no need to apologize. The fact that you never remember my wealth is part of why I love you so much. Aside from that it is not like I ever use the family name while here, and I almost never go to the events and parties my parents put on. I have never been able to stand those events. Everyone talking about how wealthy they are, and what new thing they have purchased at an insane cost. And then there are the servants.”

 

Phichit's face when dark. Yuuri knew that his friend was referring to the fact that majority of these high end social events had elves as the servants, as it was considered 'exotic' having an elf serving you. That within majority of the human cities elves were nothing more than second class citizens, and barely tolerated at that. Yuuri smiled fondly at his friend it meant much to him how passionate he was about Elven rights, while for Yuuri who was raised as a Dalish and then came to the circle it was hard for him to truly understand what the city elves went through. But he loved his human friend and how he wanted equal rights for all.

 

Phichit noticed Yuuri's smile and coked his head to the side, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Oh nothing levallin, just love how passionate you are about those who are under you. It is quite a wonderful characteristic to have. Not one that you see often with humans.”

 

Phichit smirked, “No my friend, it is called having a heart. Something that is missing in  _ high society _ .”

 

“I really should go with Ciao Ciao.”

 

“Uh yes of course you should!” Phichit’s tone was serious, “If only for the reason of that is happening with Fereldan. And with all the whispers of discontent in the tower. It is probably safer out there than it is here, than any circle in Thedas.”

 

“Now you have me concerned for you here!”

 

Phichit chuckled, “Rich family remember? I will be more than fine. If it comes down to anything I have a place to go to be safe. Do not think that the great Chulanont's do not have a backup plan for every situation.”

 

“True, and this way I will be able to do more studies on magic outside of the circle.”

 

“There you go,” Phichit nodded to his friend, “I really suggest you get down to the first enchanter and let him and Ciao Ciao know that you are more than interested! Go before you convince yourself to stay behind and lose it to someone else. I mean do you want someone like Jean-Jacques getting this opportunity?”

 

Yuuri cringed, the mage Jean-Jacques LeRoy was flamboyant and arrogant. While he could not deny that the man knew his magics, he was pompous and someone who Yuuri preferred avoiding in general.

 

“You are right, I will get down there now.” Yuuri flushed as he straightened up his robes, “I need to get out and if anything this is just continuing my studies.”

 

Yuuri walked out of the dorm room that he had shared with Phichit for the better part of a decade since he had taken the harrowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Victor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the DA YOI Au no one asked for... and yet now exists... I will be honestly have no damn idea where this is going, I started it during Camp Nano and have many chapters... So I have a vague idea and I hope you will stick with me through this trip...
> 
> The first two Chapters I will be using as test chapters to see if there is interest... As is this is a very self indulgent mix of two of my fav fandoms, and I honestly had no intention with posting it until now... I do hope that you enjoy!
> 
> It starts mature rating, but will turn explicit around Chapter 14... I will update the tags as I go
> 
> ***Warning***  
>  This is a totally unbeta'd fic... so really all mistakes are mine alone!

#  Chapter 2

 

“Ugh Yuri remind me why I have to go?”

 

A young blond looked over scowling at the older man with long silver hair. “Are you kidding me old man?”

 

“Old man? I am not that old! Just you wait Yuri until you have some brat punk calling you old at only twenty-seven.”

 

“Yeah I doubt that, anyway but that point you will still be older! A grandfather by that point!”

 

The older man chuckled falling back into a chair flipping back his hair, “I suppose if I wait too much longer they will send someone even more annoying to collect me.”

 

The blond Yuri scowled once more pulling a face, “Yes get going before my grandfather comes up.”

 

He nodded to the younger boy standing up with a sigh, “I will see you later then Yuri, try not to get into too much trouble.” He went to leave the room, poking his head back in at the last moment, “Oh, and if you are looking to listen in, I would suggest that you try along the balcony, father always leaves that window open for fresh air and sound travels really well in there too.”

 

With a wink he then walked out once more chuckling at the now red faced teenager.

 

***

 

With a sigh the young man checked his reflection straightening his clothing and hair. He was dressed as was expected of a magister's eldest son and heir.

 

“Master Nikiforov, you are looking well, your father is waiting inside.” A low voice spoke from behind him making him jump.

 

He turned his blue eyes sparkling recognizing the voice of the elf servant who grew up alongside the silver haired man. Levi was tall for an elf and stood at the same height, his face had delicate features that were hallmark of his race. His eyes were the strangest violet hue which stood out against his pale skin, with long black hair swept back in a low pony tail.

 

“Oh Levi, I did not see you there.” He smiled, “And how many times did I say, call me Viktor, I hate that master stuff. We used to play together for crying out loud.”

 

The elf bowed, “I know you keep saying so but it would be improper. Also you forgot your medallion sir.”

 

Viktor's slender hand slapped up to his face dramatically his voice dry and cooler, “Ahh you are correct Levi, perhaps I will just have to go back to my rooms. I cannot appear before his lordship looking like some uncouth savage from the planes or worse those southern upstarts. He might not even recognize me, his eldest son without the adornments which dictate which house I belong to.”

 

Viktor went to leave but found that he was being blocked by the elf, “That will not be necessary,  _ sir _ .”

 

Viktor looked down with a pained sigh seeing that there was something in Levi's hand, it was the medallion of the house Nikiforov. An ornate golden medal with a Wyvern embossed along the medal. The heavy symbol was strung on a thick woven ribbon of blues and silvers. With a deep sigh Viktor put a bland smile on his face and took up the offered medal nodding his thanks to the elf who had not moved.

 

Levi bowed deeper once Viktor had it around his neck which made Viktor click his tongue in annoyance. He stiffly turned towards his father's office, as he reached for the door it opened in front of him showing a much older man with striking jade-green eyes and grey hair.

 

Viktor bowed his head at the sight of his uncle, allowing the elder to pass, “Dyadya Nikolai.”

 

The old man looked up at Viktor with a steady gaze, “Vitya. Good you are here, my grandson he fetched you?”

 

“Yes, Yura came for me, as was requested.”

 

The old man grunted and walked passed Viktor patting his shoulder as he passed, “Good, good. See you later then Vitya.”

 

Viktor nodded bowing his head in acknowledgement once more before stepping into his father's office.

 

Like the whole house the office of Alexander Nikiforov was decorated as though to mimic the style of the empress of Orlais. Despite being Tevinter, after a visit to the upstart empire, Viktor's mother found a love for Orlesian culture and decor. Everything in the manse was decorated in deep blues and whites, with heavy gold accents. When they had moved into the mansion she immediately had gone to renovating and redecorating from its stark design to the current and more Orlais aesthetics. Viktor was certain that if she could have gotten away with it she would have insisted that they all wear the ridiculous masks that they seemed to favour in the Southern city.

 

Viktor took it all in as he walked through bowing at his neck in greeting to his father who was standing behind an impressive mahogany desk.

 

Alexander Nikiforov was a tall man with a commanding presence but unlike his son who was lean with silver hair, Alexander had short dark brown hair which was peppered with silver at the side showing his age. His face was heavily lined as though carved out of clay, with an expression that was always severe as though on the edge of anger.

 

Currently his father's face was devoid of emotion, save his mouth that was drawn in a thin line which spoke more than any words that would come next. Viktor could feel his insides writhing slightly as he faced forward, with a deep breath he schooled his face to show nothing.

 

“You know why you are here Vitya.” His father's voice was stern and exasperated as he spoke to his eldest.

 

“I have an idea,” Viktor's tone was measured, “but if I am right then this is something which we have already discussed at length.”

 

His father slammed his hand on the desk making the objects rattle in front of him, “Enough of this nonsense! It is bad enough that you have rejected every potential bride your mother and I present to you, but this I will not tolerate. The last potential left here in tears, do you know how many letters and gifts of apology your mother and I had to send in your stead? You are my son, my eldest, at the very least, you will join me and stand at my side in the Imperium.”

 

“I will not papa accept any bride you show me.” Viktor smirked, “You already know why I refuse the proposals. I am gay, even if you refuse to accept it.”

 

The elder man let out a huff of air, “Ahh Vitya, I do not need this from you today. There is a time for indiscretions, but you are now an adult, it is time to take a bride, keep your  _ perversions  _ on the side, like others do.” He rubbed at his eyes with a deep sigh, “Just be at the Magisterium, you are expected to be there this afternoon and I will not tolerate your skipping it.”

 

Viktor gave his father a deep bow with flourish, “As you wish papa, but I will once more suggest that you look to Alexei for such things. He is a better heir than I would ever be. And the answer is still no on marriage.”

 

Without waiting for a reply Viktor turned and walked out of the room smirking as he hears his father let out a stream of curses under his breath. He had gotten the last word in on his father, he had won, sort of. Next would be going to the Magisterium, and dealing with them. The thought was worse than anything he could think of, he would have preferred getting lectured by his tutor Old Yakov once more for hours before having to spend a minute at the Magisterium.

 

Viktor's mirth was not long lived though as he walked into the parlour he saw the tall serene form of his mother. Tatijana was slender much like her eldest son, with silvery hair that hung below her waist when not plaited in complicated braids. This morning she was wearing an ankle length blue gown with silver accents likely painfully sewn on by a small army of elf seamstresses, while it was a very simple design by her normal standards it still was beautiful.

 

“Mama.” Viktor greeted her with his hand out to kiss the top of her hand.

 

“Vitya,” her voice was scolding, but he could see her blue eyes were twinkling, “you were harassing your father again were you not? You should not antagonize him Luchik.”

 

Viktor smiled at his mother's use of her pet name for him, “Only a little mama.”

 

She sighed, bringing her hand dramatically to her face, “Oh Vitya...”

 

Viktor noticed slight movement in the room identifying it as Levi he reached up and removed the medallion from his neck causing a small gasp from his mother. He did not look back to her until it was removed completely flipping back his hair and giving his neck a stretch.

 

“Honestly mama,” He held out the medal by its ribbon, releasing it to the void, knowing that Levi would be there to silently catch it, Viktor's face and tone were impassive, “you think that we were at some official event rather than at home, why should I put on airs for my own family?”

 

He waved off Levi, who bowed backing away from the pair.

 

“Oh Luchik, please at least dress appropriately this afternoon as she will be there.”

 

She reached forward straightening Viktor's collar which was now standing up slightly from the crest.

 

Viktor's eyes narrowed, “Babushka?”

 

“Vitya! Never let her hear you call her that!”

 

Viktor could barely contain a laugh, his mother whose voice was shocked her face was slipping in amusement.

 

“ _ Da, da.” _ Viktor spoke his hand waving off his mother, “I know I will only refer to her by name, Viktoriya.”

 

“The fact she never wants to admit her age,” His mother placed a cold hand against his cheek, patting him gently, “Ahh, Luchik, you know you are her favourite.”

 

“Well when mother and daughter look more like my siblings than my mother and grandmother it makes it very easy.” he smiled fondly, “I am sure it also helps that you named me after her mama.” He took her hand and kissed it gently. “But you know you are still prettiest and my favourite.”

 

“It was the only name she would accept you looked so much like a Nikiforov as a babe, heavens forbid had I named you after your father.”

 

Viktor chuckled, “She is not that bad mama, but I am always careful and know just the right words to flatter. Besides as you said she loves me best.”

 

“Da, da.” His mother looked over his shoulder then back to Viktor her voice a bit lower, “Now get going Vitya before your papa comes out and sees that you are still here.”

 

Viktor nodded and went back to his rooms to get ready to face whatever it was that the council had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and Kudos fuel the muse, if you have any questions please comment here or you can always yell at me on Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> While I do have the first 19 chapters drafted, if you want to see something let me know, there is always a chance it can be used later or woven in what I currently have... [you never know unless you ask]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is about to leave the tower for the first time since joining... but is he still the right choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still doing this unbeta'd, I am so happy with the response to this fic. I am still nervous and I do hope that it lives up to the expectation and keeps you entertained and drawn in! 
> 
> There is some reference to DA elements, it is more for timeline [and adds slightly for those who have read the books/comics/played the game... but I think doesnt take away for those who are new to this world]... We also get a bit of an inference of Otabek!

#  Chapter 3

 

Everything started to move extremely fast for Yuuri once he had accepted the position with Ciao Ciao. Yuuri smiled to himself as he placed some of the things he would need for his trip, the First Enchanter had looked extremely pleased when the raven haired elf had come to them with a 'yes' on his lips. The moment he did give his affirmative though Ciao Ciao gave him the afternoon to pack only the essentials as they were going to leave before the dinner bell.

 

Phichit slammed open the door to their dorm, “I just heard from Otabek you are leaving tonight?”

 

Yuuri chuckled leaning back from his bed his hand scratching at his hair, “Yeah, I went down saw the First Enchanter and Celestino. Well, and then I was told I had to pack up as we were leaving tonight before dinner.”

 

“Okay, but how does dull Otabek know? I mean he is practically a tranquil with the zero personality, how does tranquilbek know more about  _ my best friend _ than I do?”

 

“What are you talking about? Otabek is a very capable mage, he is among the best in enchantments and in time, I believe will rival Rhys in abilities.”

 

“Sure, latch onto that part of the conversation.”

 

Yuuri grasped Phichit’s shoulders to look at his friend in his eyes, “You already knew I was saying yes, you were here this morning when I made that decision. You know when I left to accept. Lethallin, of course you were the first to know anything.”

 

The raven haired elf tapped his pale forehead to Phichit's brown one, Yuri closed his eyes to ground himself for a moment before turning back to his bed. Yuuri sighed, “More than likely Otabek was just in the room when Celestino was discussing our travel plans, it was not like we were in an office. I found them in the library where there were many others doing research and studies.”

 

Phichit huffed at Yuuri's back, “Fine, and that is true I did get the first scoop that you had even been asked!”

 

“umm hmm.”

 

Yuuri was distracted, although happy that his friend was no longer pestering him.

 

“So what are you trying to do now Yuuri? I do not think that things will pack themselves, or that you will fit all of those books into a satchel.”

 

Yuuri blushed looking at the pile of books longingly, they were his absolute favourite volumes which after careful consideration he was unable to bear the thought of parting with them.

 

“But...”

 

Phichit chuckled, “Oh you sweet sweet nerd. You will not want to hike over Thedas with books in your pack. Only pack the essentials. You were a nomadic elf for Andraste's sake. Act like one!”

 

“I am still Dalish thank you very much,” Yuuri tried to sound frustrated but more came off petulant, “and we had wagons which carried our things, but may the Dread Wolf take me, you are right. I really do not need all of these books.”

 

Yuuri sighed, backing up and sitting on Phichit's bed staring at the sprawled mess across his own. He could feel his heart pounding as though trying to escape his chest, and his breathing was getting shallower.

 

“What was I thinking? I am the worst Dalish out there! I am meant to be in the library stacks, researching ancient spells and components! I barely remember how to use the trails, why did he choose me? There are so many better choices. You!” He turned his eyes wide to Phichit, “You would be so much better with your ability to shapeshift! I am useless!”

 

Phichit came forward at once seeing his friend panic enveloping him in a tight hug, “Hush now, you are perfect just as you are. And honestly Yuuri, I can shift into a hamster, while cute as a button, I would be targeted as bait or a snack by the first wolf.”

 

Yuuri leaned into the hug, feeling his heart rate begin to slow down, “I am still not sure why me, maybe they made a mistake.”

 

Phichit pushed his friend off, his caramel eyes searching Yuuri's brown and gold flecked ones, “Do you really not see your own worth?”

 

They sat like this for a few moments Yuuri using his friend's breathing to help slow down his own, once he could feel himself coming down from the anxiety attack and could smile once more.

 

“Phichit, what am I ever going to do without you?”

 

The brown mage grinned, his teeth dazzling white, “You will be lost no doubt! But I am sure that between the ravens and in time we will see each other again. This is not forever after all.”

 

Yuuri nodded and then took a deep breath, “Okay so I still have to figure out what I am taking.”

 

“No books.”

 

“No... Books...” Yuuri agreed morosely.

 

Phichit clapped Yuuri on the back as he stood up to look over what his friend had out, after the barest of glances he was set at removing things from Yuuri's bed over to his own.

 

“You only need one additional set of robes, and honestly you should look into just wearing leathers for travelling and the soft cloth leggings and a tunic instead of robes. It would be far easier when having to traverse or if you are riding a horse.”

 

Yuuri went pale, “A horse? They are not like our halla, I never did learn how to ride one.”

 

Phichit smirked, “Well perhaps you can trade with one of the clans when you are out and about to find one or perhaps even one of those red deer I have heard about which the southerners ride.”

 

“The people do not trade for halla, they are in a mutual agreement. They come to the clans by choice, and leave just the same. While we have what are the equivalent of stable masters, they are called keepers, and are there to see to the needs of the Halla, help them through births and to harness them to the Aravels.”

 

Phichit rolled his eyes and sighed, “Then maybe one will make an agreement with you!”

 

Yuuri chuckled, “Yes perhaps.”

 

After a bit more thinning out and repacking Yuuri had successfully packed a sack for himself, with bedding, some potion supplies, and one set of cloth travelling clothes. He was wearing the leather as it was cooler along with a hooded cloak that was held together with a bone pin of his clan. He did slip in a single leather notebook and a few travelling quills so that he could make notes as he went.

 

“This feels far too light.”

 

Phichit chuckled, “That is because you are not bringing your library, also make sure to talk to the knight-captain for a dagger that is better suited to the field than your herb knife.”

 

Yuuri smiled thinking of the small blunt blade he used in his potions kit, “Yes, and I will have my staff which was given to me the day I left.”

 

“Oooh I remember you telling me about that,” Phichit sighed, “why did they take it away when you joined the circle?”

 

“Well at first it was because I was not considered a full mage but an apprentice when I first came here, despite my teachings through the Keeper and the Hahren. Secondly it was due to the type of staff, it is made from dragon bone and has a high enchantment. So it was deemed too dangerous for me to have just while among the other mages in the tower. Especially when initiates and apprentices are not allowed to carry staves.”

 

Yuuri smiled picking up the old wood staff which he was given when he passed his harrowing, “While this has been a decent one, it is set for a novice and not my true staff.”

 

Phichit grinned, “I want to see this dragon staff, is it really a dragon bone?”

 

Yuuri laughed, “Yes, and intricately carved by our wood worker. And if you want to see, please come on down with me, I am sure that the First Enchanter will not mind.”

 

“So why are you taking that Novice one with you now?”

 

“I am returning this to the First Enchanter, that way some other new mage will be able to have their own staff if they are unable to afford one of their own.” He smiled looking at the worn wood, “It was a good staff, and still has quite a bit of life in it.”

 

“You are way too sentimental,” Phichit chuckled, “but that is just part of your charm. Oh and I have a solution to your book problem. What would you say if I were to send them over to my parent's home and take care of them for you for whenever you return. That way you do not have to worry about anything.”

 

Yuuri's eyes went wide and began to tingle with the threat of tears, “Really? You would do that?”

 

“Of course!”

 

Yuuri threw himself at his friend in a big hug that almost knocked the smaller man over. Phichit was chuckling at the show of emotion from his Elven friend.

 

“Alright time has been wasted enough, let's head down.”

 

Phichit chuckled, “Yeah Ciao Ciao is likely hopping back and forth anxious to get moving the moment you said you would go with him.”

 

Yuuri chuckled at the thought- easily envisioning it as his friend described.

 

***

 

The tower was a buzz with having visiting mages like Celestino and there was even the rumour that Wynn from Ferelden circle had arrived at some point. Those who travelled outside would create a fuss as many of the younger mages would gather to glean information about what was happening in the world outside of the tower while the templars watched over warily.

 

Yuuri could not deny that the fact of his escape and venture lying before him was creating his own stir of excitement. And that he was looking forward to a life outside of the white walls, outside of Templar influence. The pair went first over to the First Enchanter's office but were told by a guard that he along with the Knight-captain and Celestino were waiting for Yuuri in one of the lower floor common rooms.

 

“Nothing like having the young ones getting ideas of escape.” Phichit muttered under his breath to Yuuri as they walked into one of the common rooms.

 

Yuuri looked around at the scene and there was no doubt that there was an under current of nervous energy coming from the templars. It gave Yuuri a shiver, as it was no secret that there was a huge rift between the brotherhood of mages, some were happy, while many felt that they were in nothing more than a gilded cage or jail cell. The dark haired elf could not help but agree, while he did enjoy the solace of perusing the library and doing his research without distractions. He also understood the stifling feeling when you had your every move and action under the scrutiny of templars. As these armoured men and women would finger the hilts of their swords, some very open in their distaste for their charges. The fact that they were not allowed to leave the 'safety' of the tower without an escort and the permission of several others. They were like children or criminals, depending on the person's point of view.

 

Yuuri smiled when he saw the First Enchanter who was standing along with Ciao Ciao and in his hand was the gleaming silver white staff of his people.

 

“First Enchanter.” Yuuri nodded to the older man.

 

“Ahh Yuuri, yes.” He smiled seeing the dark haired elf in front of him, “This belongs to you.”

 

He handed over the staff as Yuuri exchanged it for the novice one he was still carrying. He could not help but smile when he heard Phichit's gasp of awe as he saw the Dragon staff up close. Yuuri could feel a warm sensation flow through him and the tingle of mana as he held the staff. It was as though it were welcoming him back.

 

Yuuri smiled his voice low and thick with emotion, “ _ Ir tel'him _ . It is nice to have you back.”

 

The elf looked up to his friend whose eyes were wide and shining which only made him grin wider.

 

“It seems as though it is familiar with you,” the First Enchanter spoke his words measured, “interesting, I have only read on sentient weapons, and have never had the chance to see one in action before.”

 

Yuuri blushed, “I am not sure if it is sentient, but it became habit as a child for me to talk with my weapons and tools.”

 

“No I believe that the First Enchanter is correct in this case Yuuri,” Celestino spoke up his voice booming, “that staff there recognized you. What by chance is it made from?”

 

“It is made from a bone taken from Dragon's rib cage.” Yuuri spoke softly running a hand along the staff fondly, “Our clan's quartermaster is a master at forging iron bark, so when the opportunity arose to create this piece he did what I honestly will say this was the best piece he ever created. From what I understood, he used a similar process as what he does to manipulate iron bark and was able to pull forth this piece from something that had just been bone.”

 

He nodded, “I have heard of the Elvhen master forgers, I hope we can meet one in our travels.”

 

Yuuri perked to the sound of the Antivan's use of the Dalish term for the people, “You speak Dalish?”

 

Celestino chuckled, “Only a few curses and random words I have picked up during my travels, nothing worth noting. Enough I think I can get by for trade, but not to carry a conversation with I apologize.”

 

Yuuri laughed.

 

“So are you ready then?” Celestino looked Yuuri over, “It looks like you have everything that you would need, did you say your farewells?”

 

Yuuri turned to his only real friend there Phichit who was still standing beside him and enveloped him into a hug.

 

“What is it that your people say before leaving?” Phichit asked his voice thick.

 

“ _ Dareth shiral _ , for safe travels.”

 

Phichit sniffed placing his forehead to Yuri’s, “Then dare-eth sheer'al brother.”

 

Yuuri smiled at the attempt, “Dareth shiral Lethallin, til we meet again.”

 

Phichit smiled, “Until then.”

 

With those words Yuuri left the second home he had ever known since leaving his clan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Viktor, and a bit of an intro into his family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are progressing a bit further, this is the last of the intro type chapter and next one we will do a mini time jump for traveling... 
> 
> I am also now lucky to have a beta for this series, so a big thank you to [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/)... as always though any mistakes are mine alone... 
> 
> Also for updates, I am aiming for Tues, Thurs and Sundays until I am through the chapters I have written, after it will likely shift to a weekly update... 
> 
> And as always, thank you for sticking around for my updates! <3

#  Chapter 4   


 

With the assistance of his cousin Yuri, Viktor reluctantly got dressed for the meeting with the magisterium. He knew that the matriarch of the house would be there and likely too would be the Archon. His formal attire consisted of leather leggings with far too many buckles to be considered useful, with a tunic of deep blue with silver binding, and it had three quarter sleeves. A leather girdle cinched his already small waist with leather and gold belts, many of which were only for decoration. Viktor’s arms were adorned with leather bracers and one shoulder had a feathered spaulder which Yuri was just buckling as they were interrupted by a knock on the outer door to Viktor's rooms.

 

Viktor glanced to Yuri, “Who could that be?”

 

Yuri scowled, “Well old man, we cannot know if you do not bother to answer it.”

 

“What is with the 'old man' nonsense, Kotyenok?”

 

Viktor chuckled, adjusting his leather bracers as he walked over to the door, leaving his cousin grumbling obscenities at his new pet name. Viktor opened the door to see his younger brother scowling on the other side.

 

Alexei was ten years younger, and at seventeen looked like a younger version of their father for whom he was named. With dark brown hair which he kept cut short, and piercing grey eyes that were often narrowed when looking to his otherwise carefree elder brother.

 

Viktor's smile faltered slightly at the sight of his brother- it was not that he did not like the younger boy, but that he had no idea how to break through the cold demeanour. With ten years difference in age it had been hard enough to find commonalities, but as the boys aged it became more than clear that their interests and personalities were vastly different from each other. It did not help that Alexei had taken to glaring at Viktor, anytime they were in the same space, as though weighing his worth. Viktor just assumed that he was of the same mind as their father in that he was not worthy of being the heir.

 

“Lyosha, I was not expecting you.” Viktor's voice was strained as it always tended to be around his younger sibling.

 

Alexei bobbed his head in greeting, “No, I expect not,” his eyes darted, narrowing when he saw that Yuri was in the room as well. “I was here to see if you needed a hand getting ready for this afternoon. But I see you already have someone here.”

 

Viktor smiled blandly at his brother, “Brother, is that anyway to speak of your cousin? Have you forgotten your manners?”

 

Alexei glared but turned to Yuri with a small bow, “Yuri.”

 

Viktor coughed when he saw the two younger boys glaring at each other, “Well I thank you Lyosha, I think I have everything in hand.”

 

The younger boy nodded curtly.

 

Viktor looked over his brother and noticed that he was in his more formal wear, “Are you coming to the magisterium as well little brother?”

 

“Of course, Father requested it.”

 

Viktor sighed closing his eyes, “Of course Papa did, and you do everything he asks of you.” he glanced over his shoulder to Yuri who was now sprawled across Viktor's bed flipping through one of his many books, “Why am I even going to this if they have Lyosha there?”

 

Yuri glanced from his reading with a scowl.

 

“You would do well to start listening to Father Vitya, it is embarrassing every time that you are not there but instead dabbling with your assorted lovers. You should be more discreet brother! He is our cousin!”

 

Viktor was about to retort when a blur of blond and black came flying with a roar, “ _ Schas po ebalu poluchish, suka, blyad!!! _ ”

 

Viktor swiftly moved out of the way as his brother threw up a shield in his defence his eyes wide as Yuri was thrown back from the force of the shield.

 

“As I was about to say before a certain kotyenok came flying out,” Viktor spoke his voice steady, “while I appreciate that you think I would have the time to have a lover here while preparing for this afternoon, I have better taste than to seduce our younger cousin. I have never held or had a taste for our bloodline, unlike others in the lower branches of the family tree.”

 

Viktor put his hand out to Yuri who was standing now beside him and still frothing ready for a fight, he could feel the mana starting to build in the younger boy. He narrowed his crystal blue eyes at his brother, “Remove this barrier Lyosha, before I remove it for you.”

 

Alexei was breathing heavily his eyes a little wild darting between his brother and cousin, “How can I be sure that he will not attack me again.”

 

Viktor shrugged his shoulders. “You cannot, but I cannot miss today from what I understand and you are blocking my only exit. Perhaps if you were to apologize and mean it, dear brother of mine, then our Yura will believe you and let you be. But understand if you push me I will push back, and you know, I am not always good at controlling my strength.”

 

Alexei looked once more between the two before removing the barrier and straightening his collar.

 

Viktor's face broke into a smile clapping his hands together, “Wonderful, now that we are all friends again, when is it that I have to be there Lyosha?”

 

“Father is leaving with Kolya in a little while.”

 

Yuri tapped Viktors arm, “Grandfather is going?”

 

The silver haired man shrugged his shoulders, “I suppose if Lyosha says so, he has no reason to lie about that Yura.”

 

Yuri crossed his arms over his chest, “Of course everyone goes and I have to stay here.” he gestured to Alexei, “Even the child goes!”

 

Viktor raised his hand to his brother as he saw the boy open his mouth in protest, “Before you two go at attacking each other again – oh! Levi?”

 

Viktor looked behind his brother where there was now a silent servant standing towering over the boy. Alexei jumped as he realized the elf was right behind him, trying to not flinch as Levi bowed to Viktor.

 

“Sir, Master Nikiforov and Lord Plisetsky are waiting on you at the front parlour if you are now ready.” Levi looked up evaluating Viktor's outfit, “Very becoming sir, but you are forgetting something.”

 

Viktor looked down, “Oh? Did I miss a buckle, there are so many ridiculous buckles and closures on this thing...”

 

“No, your crest.”

 

Viktor sighed, “Right. The Yoke.”

 

Levi's mouth twitched in annoyance as he went past Viktor into his room to collect the medallion and attached it to its place on Viktor's chest, where the spaulder met tunic.

 

Viktor looked to Yuri once his outfit was complete. The younger man looked him once over and nodded, “It works, have at it lover.”

 

Viktor smirked at his cousin before ruffling his blond hair. “Thanks, Yura.”

 

He walked out with his brother, leaving behind Yuri and Levi in his rooms, and with a heavy sigh he joined his father and uncle to head to the Circle Tower.

 

For the sake of his mother Viktor straightened his shoulders and went forward, deciding that he would take on the mantle of Heir, at least until something better, something worth throwing it all away, came around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Celestino traveling and arriving in the capitol of Tevinter, Minrathous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helps fix any glaring errors in my writing... 
> 
> Well they have finally met... I do hope that you have enjoyed the ride so far... The comments I have received have really made this worth it, and makes me so incredibly happy... <3 <3
> 
> Next update will be on Sunday...

# Chapter 5

 

Celestino turned out to be a very interesting travelling companion for Yuuri, as the Antivan regaled Yuuri about his previous travels. He also told Yuuri about the rumours he was hearing from their neighbours to the South. While the news of the fallen Fereldan King had reached the mages in the tower, the news about the last Wardens and the rising Blight was not shared among them.

 

When Yuuri questioned why they had not been told, Celestino shrugged his shoulders and replied. “I suppose that the First Enchanter did not see a reason for you to know about what was happening there, the hate for whom the Orlesians refer to as ‘dog lords’ runs deep.”

 

Celestino spoke on as they made their way along the waking sea. The pair took a boat from Val Royeaux, where they made land at Cumberland to then take the Imperial Highway north through Nevarra and into the Imperium. Celestino decided to leave as soon as they did, as there were whispers of Elven uprisings in some of the outlying cities and of a potential schism that would unseat the Empress herself. If that were to happen then it would not be safe at all for travel, especially when Celestino could not predict what side the mages would be on. The downfall of the Fereldan tower and the fact that the young bastard King Alister had freed the mages in his kingdom had also opened up new options which had never been allowed to mages since the invention of the circle.

 

The whole experience for Yuuri was nothing like his childhood among the Dalish; while he travelled a lot, it was always hidden, among the woodlands and avoiding major cities or places where humans gathered. Occasionally they would see traders, human or dwarven, to exchange items that were worn out and not easily created by the Dalish. Walking through Cumberland for the first time was much like when he first walked through Val Royeaux. Overwhelming, bustling, and beautiful.

 

Cumberland was one of the largest cities in Thedas, where the College of Magi would convene and the seat of the Grand Enchanter. Celestino pointed out all of the architecture, telling Yuuri  how the city was full of artisans and was renowned for its art.

 

For the most part the pair did not have any troubles as they made their way through the city; Yuuri was amazed at how many people Celestino knew as they passed the borders and he would chat with the guards. They barely even looked twice at Yuuri, the shorter Elven companion, with his covered staff. Even for their travels, Celestino had felt that Yuuri's dragon bone staff was too showy and might attract the wrong types of people, especially for the fact that they travelled without the customary babysitter of a Templar. For the most part Yuuri was used to being ignored; despite his being a mage, he was an elf and his kind had been so downtrodden by the majority of the human race that he found it easy to slip into the personality of shadow or even servant. So long as he could continue in his studies and learn all that he could about ancient magics he did not care what others had to say or think.

 

Afterwards, Celestino would apologize for how rude they were for not acknowledging him only to have Yuuri wave the Antivan off.

 

“You really do not have to do that every time.” Yuuri was blushing at the latest set of apologies.

 

“Still Yuuri, I still find it horrible that this is still happening, if only they knew how amazing your culture truly was. And how much they are all missing by keeping your people down.”

 

Yuuri chuckled, “To be honest, the clans we do not see those who serve humans or live in your city alienages as part of the Dalish, as they left so long ago. I have thought it as poor taste on the Hahren to ignore those who dwell in the city. Although even in all my research I do not know how it can be remedied.”

 

Celestino thought this over, “I see. Why do your people not see the others as part of your clans?”

 

“They have lost their way,” Yuuri spoke, thinking back to how the keeper once described it to him. “While they may have a Vhenadahl in the centre of their communities, and even call their leaders Hahren,they are not the same; many do not even speak Elvhen. They do not follow the old gods, or understand the need to keep moving to find the way back to Halamshiral. The way back to our old magics. Did you know that at one time we lived eternally?”

 

“Ahh yes, I did know of that, I remember talking with one of the clans to the South about the old stories of your people. I wish I could have stayed longer to hear more.”

 

Yuuri chuckled. “Oral tradition is how we pass on our stories, and there are so many of them. I know only a few, sadly as I left so long ago at such a young age. And my telling will never compare to the Hahren who would tell our tales.”

 

Celestino chuckled, “Well here is hoping that you will be able to meet up with one of the clans and perhaps be able to brush up on a few of those stories.”

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

Celestino garnered them a set of horses, which made Yuuri nervous at first, but as Celestino had pointed out it would take much longer for them if they were to walk instead. As they made their way up the highway Yuuri noticed that there were fewer and fewer settlements as they travelled through the silent plains and into Tevinter territory. Celestino explained that there was a tension between Tevinter and Naverra, that often there were scuffles between the two nations. He told Yuuri how the issue arose in their difference in opinion with the Venatori and the rise of the mage cult which revered the Elder One and while they are not sanctioned by the Imperial city, they also were not stopped.

 

Once they reached the Imperium, Yuuri noticed a shift in the way that the people reacted to the two mages. No longer did Yuuri have to hide his staff or that they were both mages as now they were in a region which was entirely ruled by the mage class. The closer they got to the capitol of Minrathous the more excited and edgy Yuuri was finding himself. They had been travelling for the last few weeks, and Yuuri was ready for a hot bath and meal, most of all to be able to sleep in a warm bed instead of at the side of the road on the dirt. Despite having grown up in the camps of the people he had been living among the circle for so long and had gotten used to certain amenities.

 

Celestino chuckled at the young mage, advising how he would get used to the life once more the longer that they stayed away from the inns. And while to a certain extent that was true, Yuuri could not deny that there was something quite different between bathing in a cold stream versus a hot bath.

 

“One last warning,” Celestino spoke softly as they approached the massive gates, “you will find that the act of slavery is very much intact. For the most part any who do not hold magic or wealth were made slaves to those of the upper class. That they would import elves, humans and even qunari from other regions in order to boost the sale of slaves. While I do not agree with this thought as you well know, it is also something which I as a visitor cannot comment on if I wish to continue visiting their libraries or trade among them.”

 

Yuuri nodded, his face stoic- here he would have to keep his face and thoughts more reserved to himself than ever before.

 

Their first stop after entering through the gates was to the circle tower where they would be meeting up with a few members of the Imperial Senate to greet their hosts. Their horses were taken by the stable hands at the circle along with their packs, taking with them only their staves.

 

The circle tower was one of the oldest buildings in the city, its architecture much like the the rest of the town was commanding. The tower rose high above the city, demanding to be seen and revered. Yuuri understood how and why the city folk would bow as the two mages passed. While the white tower in Val Royeaux was impressive it was a tower of light, it was also surrounded by Templars who guarded their charges from the public. This was a tower of stone and magic which dominated the skyline, and they were not guarded or kept in the same manner. This knowledge sent a shiver down Yuuri's spine as they walked through the large black doors to the Minrathous circle of magi.

 

It was not long of a wait before a severe looking older mage with black and grey hair approached them; on sight of Celestino his grizzled face broke into a bright smile.

 

His arms opened up in welcome, “Ahh Celestino! It has been such a long time my old friend!”

 

His accent was thick but not so much that he could not understand what was being said.

 

“Sasha!! You old dog! I am happy to find you in good health!” Celestine broke from the embrace to introduce Yuuri, “I would like to introduce to you my companion. This young man is Yuuri, from the circle in Val Royeaux. Very young but brilliant in his year. And this, Yuuri, is a good friend of mine, Alexander. We met as novices and kept in contact through the years.”

 

Yuuri bowed his head, “Andaran atish'an.”

 

“A Dalish!” Alexander gasped, “His skin alone is worth more than his weight in gold. Celestino, why would you bring such an exotic creature to this city?”

 

Yuuri did his best to school his face, as he was being spoken about as though he were not even there. This man thought that he was a slave and would trade his skin? Did he hear that right? He felt his eye twitch slightly as he looked up and was about to speak when his Antivan companion spoke first.

 

“Alexander!” Celestino's voice rumbled, “Yuuri is a mage first and foremost, not one of your Soporati or slaves, and we are here in peace.  I did not bring a slave, but a comrade and peer.”

 

“I meant no disrespect my friend, but if you feel so threatened then I can guide you to one of our better kept Inns, although I would greatly appreciate if you would still take up my offer of staying with my family.”

 

“So long as no more discussion of slavery are brought up, then I will accept the offer.”

 

Yuuri could not believe his ears, they were staying with this man. The Elven mage took a deep breath; it would be an interesting few weeks as they remained in this strange city of mages.

 

Celestino looked to Yuuri apologetically, getting a small shake of the head in reply. While Yuuri was not thrilled on their initial reception, he was not entirely surprised after all that Celestino had told him of the people of the Imperium.

 

He watched as the older man snapped his fingers and flinched slightly when he saw a diminutive elf come from the shadows. He flushed slightly at the fact that he had not even noticed that he was there. For all of his distaste in slavery there it was and he had not even noticed it. Yuuri was so inside his own head that he did not realize that two new mages had joined them.

 

There was a smaller boy who looked like a clone of Alexander, likely his son, along with an older man, perhaps his brother? Or father?

 

“This is my youngest Alexei,” Alexander clapped the young boy on the back, “and my elder brother Nikolai Plisetsky.”

 

“Where is your eldest Sasha?” Celestino asked after nodding to the pair.

 

“Viktor is with his cousin today.” Alexander spoke with a scowl that did not allow for any further questioning.

 

Yuuri nodded warily to both of the new mages. The one called Alexei looked cruel, his severe looks very much like his father. Yuuri took a deep breath and decided that he would reserve his judgment, and hoped that the elder son was not going to glare his way as well. This was going to be a very long visit if he had to remain wary the whole time. Yuuri found himself wishing for the first time since they started this venture that he were back in the tower in his room with Phichit.

 

The older mage who asked to be called Kolya had kind jade eyes, which shone like polished stone, he walked alongside Yuuri as they were led to the estate.

 

He nodded to the staff Yuuri carried, “That is an interesting piece of work you have there young elf.”

 

Yuuri smiled fondly looking at his staff then to the elder, “This was a parting gift from my keeper when I left the clan.”

 

“I have never seen such material,” he held out his hand, “may I?”

 

Yuuri chuckled, “You may, but you will not be able to use it, as it was created by the Dalish for myself alone. It is made of dragon bone.” Yuuri passed Nikolai his white staff in exchange for the elders gnarled black one. Yuuri jumped slightly when he felt an electric jolt of energy prickle through him when he touched the black staff. “This has ironbark, rare to find with human mages.”

 

The older man laughed. “Yes! You are right, this is iron bark and oak. Created by some Dalish craftsman, and I retrieved it when I was still a novice during one of the many scuffles between Tevinter and the Qunari. But dragon bone? Are you certain that is what this is? Not a white pine, perhaps your own blood to make it attuned to you alone?”

 

“I assure you that it is from the rib of a dragon, one who had long since passed. And our ironbark craftsman manipulated and crafted it into this, infusing my mana within the core so it can only resonate with me. I assure you as well that there was no blood magic involved in the making of that staff.”

 

“A true master then, I meant no disrespect with asking about blood, though it is not unheard of to infuse weapons with blood of the master.” Nikolai nodded handing the staff back, “This piece though is so intricate, created by someone who truly loves their art.”

 

Yuuri sighed thinking back on his people, “Yes. He loved his craft the Hahren who would bend the iron bark to his will. When I was very young I remember that he would create beautiful figurines for us to play with when he had any scrap pieces of material. Actually,” Yuuri tapped at his chin, “I still have one of a Halla which is in my pack, I will bring it for you to see.”

 

“I look forward to that Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri smiled.

 

“I think you and my Yurochka would get along well.”

 

Yuuri thought to himself, that must be the cousin which Alexander referred to. The group continued to move forward towards the home where they were going to be residing in for the next few weeks. Yuuri gasped as he was looking up at the house, it was beautiful and rivalled anything that Yuuri had seen in Val Royeaux. Yuuri could hear the older man chuckling at him as he gaped at the expansive manse.

 

“Welcome Yuuri- to the house Nikiforov.”

 

“Nikiforov? I thought your name was Plisetsky? I had understood with human naming culture males of the same bloodline shared the same surname. And only females changed when they found their mates?”

 

The old man chuckled but it was Alexander who answered while his son who had been silent glared.

 

“Ahh, that is because I am not a Nikiforov, it is the name of my wife's family and the house I married into.” He laughed, “Not that being a Plisetsky is a shameful thing...”

 

“No but being a Nikiforov is a much greater one,” Nikolai interrupted, “and his mother-in-law would not have allowed the marriage otherwise.”

 

Alexander's face became grave. “Nikolai, enough, it is bad enough she will be here tonight to meet our guests.”

 

Yuuri did not miss the look that passed between the brothers, one like children who had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. He also noticed the twitch of amusement in the lips of Celestino.

 

“I wonder if Vitya is back yet with Yurochka.” Nikolai wondered aloud.

 

They walked into the front foyer; an Elven servant (slave Yuuri corrected in his brain), opened the massive black doors as though they were waiting there for their arrival. While the exterior of the house was severe, the interior reminded Yuuri much of his friend Phichit's home. Everything was a sea of white and instead of red and gold accents though the inside was done with blues and silvers. But it was not the very Orlesian style which captivated Yuuri so much as the sight of a tall mage in what Yuuri was now associating as Tevinter style. His hair was like spun silver that hung down to his waist. He was perhaps the most beautiful thing Yuuri had ever seen in his life. Yuuri had missed the introduction from Alexander as he was entranced by the mage with silver hair and eyes which were bluer than the clear water of Lake Celestine.

 

Yuuri startled from his daze when he heard Celestino clear his throat; looking up, he noticed the Antivan smirking in Yuuri's direction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktuuri first interaction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...
> 
> A little interaction, love or lust at first sight... I hope you enjoy this installment, next chapter will be Tuesday! 
> 
> <3 <3

#  Chapter 6  


 

“Are you sure it is alright for you to have spent your day with me Viktor?” Yuri asking the question for the hundredth time since the morning.

 

Viktor chuckled as he sat back in one of the overstuffed chairs in his rooms watching the blonde who was fretting. “Oh Yura, Papa was just going to collect his friend, that Antivan from the South. He is visiting the counsel for some matter, there was no need for me to be there. Besides, Dyadya Kolya and Lyosha are with them. And you wanted to spend the day with me; who am I to deny my Kotyenok!”

 

Yuri scowled at the nickname but Viktor could see he was also pleased.

 

They had spent the day shopping at the markets, looking for a few ingredients that the younger boy needed for a new potion he was concocting. It had been several weeks now of Viktor having to cancel due to Magisterium business and meetings. And since his friend Darius had left Tevinter due to a falling out with his father, the meetings had become far less fun. At least before, the pair would be able to mock the elder Archon and Magisters. Now it was dull and all business, talking about the ongoing war with the Qunari and the glory days of the Imperium.

 

It was not hard for Viktor to admit that he much more preferred perusing the stalls looking for some new ingredient or another. It was his pleasure to purchase for Yuri the new vials and powders. 

 

***

 

There was a soft cough which had Viktor look up to see Levi standing at the door, “Ahh Levi, what brings you here?”

 

“Messere, your father will be home shortly and the Mistress has asked that you and young master Plisetsky are in your finest to greet them at the door.”

 

Viktor groaned, “Of course she did. Ahh well, it was fun while it lasted, Yurio. You had better get to your rooms and get yourself cleaned up; I will come for you once Levi is done with me here.”

 

Yuri nodded and dashed out of Viktor's rooms towards his own. While normally he would have complained, he was not one to get on the wrong side of his cousin's grandmother.

 

Viktor chuckled as he watched the blonde take off. Viktor walked into his bedroom where his counsel robes and Levi were waiting.

 

“Let us hope that this will not be too painful an evening.”

 

Levi did not speak a word as he moved around Viktor, making fast work of dressing his once friend. Viktor took the silence as a sign to just bear with it, as he thought of the all the many things he would rather do than join his father and family with this business dinner.

 

***

 

It was not long before Viktor and his cousin were making their way to the foyer; they were speaking in low tones trying to keep the jovial mood from earlier that day. Despite the topic, as they came closer to the main living areas their conversation began to stagger under the weight of dealing with a dinner with the elder Nikiforov.

 

The conversation came to an abrupt stop when they were just about at the base of the stairs.  Yuri stumbled as he realized that his cousin had come full stop. Viktor's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape as he was staring down at the group congregated in the foyer.

 

_ “Ty che, blyad? Vitya!”  _ Yuri hissed at his cousin.

 

Viktor swallowed as he straightened his tunic and ran a hand over his hair ensuring that the braids were still in place, cursing internally when he realized that it was just down. Along with his father, brother and uncle, there was his father's Antivan friend Celestino; beside him though was a vision, a small raven-haired Elf. The Elven mage was dressed the way that the wild elves dressed in the books Viktor had read growing up, his face marked with tattoos, with eyes that looked caramel.

 

The Elf’s eyes caught to his own and Viktor's breath caught, he was enthralled in a way that he had never experienced before. He barely heard his cousin cough as he was jabbed in the side, pulling him back to reality. With a smile he finished walking down the steps, his eyes never wavering from the elf.

 

“Ahh Viktor!” Alexander boomed.

 

Viktor smirked internally. His father was always one for showing off when he had delegates visiting; at least this time it was someone he knew and liked. Viktor held out a hand to Celestino, who pulled him into a bear hug.

 

“Oh this cannot be your eldest Sasha?!” the Antivan crowed, “He is far too beautiful to be one of yours!”

 

Viktor smirked as Celestino kissed both cheeks. “Nice to see you too Celestino, the journey was good?”

 

“Nothing to complain about.” Celestino grinned as he noticed the younger man’s gaze, his smile wide. “Ahh, I have someone to introduce to you; he is new to this city and its customs. This is Yuuri, a Dalish mage of the Circle in Val Royeaux.”

 

The Antivan winked at Viktor, creating a light blush to heat his face. Viktor held out a hand to the Elf whose own face had reddened, making his markings stand out darker against his skin.

 

“Andaran atish'an,” Yuuri spoke, his voice was soft-- the timbre hitting Viktor straight to his heart.

 

“I have no idea what that even means,” Viktor spoke, his voice breathless.

 

Yuuri’s ears flushed, “It is just a formal greeting of my people. It means that 'I dwell in this place in peace.'”

 

“Krasivaya...” Victor whispered as he bent over Yuuri's hand, touching it to his lips.

 

Viktor smirked as he could hear his father groan behind them; he straightened then, putting his arm out in invitation, “Please allow me to escort you. Papa, why are we still standing here in the foyer?”

 

Alexander nodded with a sigh he straightened up. “Please Vitya, if you would, show Celestino's companion around the manor. Koyla, Celestino and myself shall go make our greetings to Viktoriya. You have greeted her, correct?”

 

“Not yet Papa, I only learned that she had arrived a moment before you had come home.”

 

Alexander nodded, leading the main group through to the salon where likely his wife and mother-in-law were waiting.

 

Alexei glared over to his brother and the Elf, his voice low, “Do not take too long, brother.”

 

“ _ Da, da. _ ” Viktor waved his hand in dismissal. “Yura, I will be with you in a moment.”

 

The Blonde raised his eyebrows then nodded.

 

Yuuri watched Viktor closely as he gestured to an Elf in livery, speaking quickly in Tevene. The Elf servant then turned to the mage with a bow. “If I may,” he indicated to the white staff.

 

Yuuri looked to Viktor in confusion, gripping the staff tighter.

 

“I promise he will not steal it, just place it in your room.”

 

“I never said or thought he would steal it.” His caramel eyes widened in shock, “It is just, this was a gift.”

 

Viktor nodded, “Yes, but it might be a bit difficult to do anything, like eat while holding it so tightly.”

 

The mage flushed and nodded, handing over his ornate staff.

 

“I am sorry if Levi made you feel uncomfortable,” Viktor spoke once the servant departed, “but so you know we do not have any slaves here at the house. Servants yes, but they are all paid.”

 

“Uhh, ye – ye – yes. I mean...” Yuuri stuttered and sighed.

 

“So you are also a Yuri?” Viktor changed the subject, smirking at how flustered the elf had become. “Like my cousin.”

 

“Close,” his voice was soft. “It is Yuuri, the sound is a bit longer, but yes my name is much the same as your cousin.”

 

“My apologies, Yuuri.” Viktor drew out the ‘u’ sound with a grin.

 

The Elven mage looked up at curiously. “Are you teasing me?”

 

Viktor flushed. “No! No! No! I promise!”

 

“Okay.” He looked down, but did not stop holding onto Viktor's arm.

 

Viktor took a deep breath, trying once more. “How do you like the capitol city? The great Minrathous?”

 

He flushed. “It is very big and busy. I mean it is not like I have been here that long, but the stories really do not compare to reality.”

 

“Like many things,” Viktor chuckled, “but does it really compare when you are from Val Royeaux? I have read that it is an impressive city itself.”

 

Yuuri looked to Viktor with curiosity. “You have read about Val Royeaux?”

 

“I have read a great many things, on many subjects.” Viktor escorted Yuuri through a door which opened up to a beautiful library which had Yuuri gasping with pleasure.

 

“So many tomes!”

 

Viktor chuckled in amusement, “I suppose, but it is a pale comparison to the Circle library.”

 

Yuuri chuckled, “Yes well, even our Circle library is immense, but this is a very large library for personal use, not that I have seen many. I grew up in the woodlands after all.”

 

“I would love to hear about that. How a Dalish ended up in the Circle, and now are here in Tevinter.”

 

Yuuri blushed. “It really is not that interesting. I mean, the Dalish are just like humans and most races. We have those who have a connection with what you all call the fade. For the most part we do keep our magic users to our clans, making them keepers. And to help keep the humans from sending Mage Hunters to our clans, killing our children and people, we give them an occasional mage. I just happened to be the one chosen for our clan.”

 

Viktor's face held a look of shock, “Just happened? It sounds like you were a sacrifice.”

 

“No, it was not quite like that, but I suppose I can understand why you would think so.”

 

“If this is too hard for you, I mean I know your people are secretive, so I do not want to do anything or make you say anything that might make you think you are putting your people in danger.”

 

“Are you planning on hunting my clan?”

 

“Never!”

 

Yuuri shrugged. “Honestly, I am not sure why I am opening up to you so much.” He looked up and into Viktor's bright blue eyes, “There is just something about you, I feel like I can trust you.” He smiled, then with a sigh continued, “Joining the circle was my  _ halam'shivanas,  _ my sacrifice, my duty to my people. It was my own way to protect them from outsiders and gain some knowledge on our history and magic.”

 

Viktor gazed at Yuuri; he traced his thumb over the younger man's mouth, caressing his jaw. There was something that made this person so attractive to him in a way that none of his lovers ever had done in the past. His eyes raked along his facial markings, memorizing the lines and shape of his features.

 

“I really am not sure what it is about you-” Viktor's voice was soft, “I do not want to let go of your hand. I barely know you, but I want to know everything there is to know about you..”

 

Yuuri's eyes were wide, but he did not jerk away from the caress; his face flushed bright all the way to his ears.

 

Viktor noticed there was some movement behind Yuuri; he glanced up noticing Levi was standing by the door staring pointedly at the pair. The Elven servant had a look that bordered on sad which confused Viktor, but then was replaced immediately with his stoic mask.

 

“The Mistress is wondering where you and your guest had disappeared to,  _ Messere _ .” Levi's voice broke the intimacy of the library, “If you would come to the dining room, supper is about to be served.”

 

Viktor nodded, his hand moved from the side of Yuuri's face. “I am sorry that I kept you from your companion. Let us go then and see what the chef made for us tonight.”

 

Yuuri looked disappointed for a moment when the hand dropped away; he could not explain just what had happened, the exchange which seemed so intimate and yet innocent. Viktor put out his arm once more as an invitation for Yuuri, which the elf took readily and he escorted the young mage out of the library and into the dragon's nest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Viktuuri interaction, an intimidating dinner and then some more fluffy flirting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing [*cough* like adding in commas]... As always any mistakes or errors are my own...
> 
> I will do my best to get an update for Thursday, but I was a bad author and only just sent over some chapters for my beta, so any delays are totally my fault. I apologize in advance. At the very latest there will be something up on Sunday.

#  Chapter 7   


 

Yuuri's heart had not stopped racing from the moment he laid eyes on the silver-haired Viktor Nikiforov. Then there was that moment in the library where he drew his finger across Yuuri's face. His skin was still tingling from where he was touched. Never had he felt that way in all those years at the tower but here he felt as though he had found his  _ vhenan'ara.  _ It was crazy to think that he would find his true mate in a human from a society which actively enslaved his people.

 

Yuuri was having a hard time concentrating on the conversation around him while at dinner. He looked down at his plate, poking at the food in front of him, thinking over his feelings.

 

“Yuuri, are you not enjoying the dinner?” Viktor's voice was low in his ear, making the raven- haired mage startle.

 

Yuuri looked over to his left with a flush. “It is quite good, I am just tired I think from all the travel.”

 

Viktor nodded, smiling softly at the young man.

 

“What are you two speaking softly for over there?” A strict female voice made Yuuri jump.

 

Yuuri heard Celestino clear his throat beside him; the raven-haired Elven mage looked up to the speaker. It was Viktor's grandmother, the matriarch of the Nikiforov family. Viktoriya Nikiforov was a commanding woman; like her daughter and grandson, she had hair of spun silver and eyes that were bright blue.

 

Her mouth was drawn in a thin line as she spoke once more. “Do not make me ask once more, what are you two speaking about that is more interesting than contributing to the conversation at the table.”

 

Yuuri felt like a prey animal cowering in front of a lion; he could feel his hands start to tremble. There was pressure on his leg as he felt his breath catch; Viktor had slid one of his hands under the table to rest on Yuuri's leg in support.

 

“Viktoriya, my krasivaya babushka,” Viktor's voice was like a melody. “I just had noticed that our guest was looking tired from his long journey and was asking after him. It was not worthy of sharing with the whole table.”

 

Viktoriya squinted at her grandson, then her mouth quirked up into a semi smile. “You know how I hate that label Vitya.”

 

“Ahh that is true, and you do not look older than a sister!”

 

Yuuri could not believe what he was seeing; this stern woman who held her family with a single glare or word was actually flushing and preening at the blatant flattery. He noticed how the younger blonde, Yuri, was rolling his eyes as though he did not want to observe what was happening around him at the table. While Viktor's family all were avoiding eye contact, Viktor was chattering amiably with his grandmother. Most important though, was that the attention was away from him which helped Yuuri to relax. Viktor must have felt the tension leave Yuuri's body as he removed his hand from Yuuri’s leg in order to take another bite from his plate.

 

While Viktor seemed to have distracted his grandmother for a moment, it was not anywhere near long enough before those piercing blue eyes directed back to him.

 

“This must be quite the change- being in Tevinter after your travels,” she spoke, her voice on the verge of boredom. “Those Southern states have always been more savage than those of us to the North.”

 

Yuuri could feel his eyebrows knitting together. “Well,” he coughed, “speaking as a  _ savage Dalish _ , I can honestly say that this city is quite beautiful. Much different than Val Royeaux, but with its own beauty and history which I look forward to learning more on. But then again I am just a simple  _ elf. _ ”

 

Yuuri could feel his insides trembling, this time from annoyance. The fact that the woman looked down on him, just for being from the South. The fact that he was an Elf would have infuriated her even more so. Viktor coughed to cover up the smirk that was on his lips while Yuri was barely containing himself. No one spoke back to Viktoriya, and certainly not someone new. Seeing the older woman admonished even in this way was entertaining.

 

Her eyes narrowed, “Yes, I can imagine. While my daughter certainly does enjoy the look from that upstart self-proclaimed Empress, I only find it gaudy.” She waved a bejeweled hand in dismissal. “I am sure that my grandson Vitya will be happy to educate you on the glory of the Imperium.”

 

“I look forward to that Madam.” Yuuri bowed his head, “so long as Viktor is willing of course.”

 

Viktor took Yuuri's hand, making him turn to look to the man, “It would be my pleasure.”

 

Viktor smiled as he brought the hand up to his lips, making Yuuri blush to his ears once more.

 

“I – umm need to go to bed.” Yuuri coughed, looking back to the rest of the table. “I apologize, but thank you for the meal.”

 

The matriarch nodded once; Celestino made to join Yuuri but the younger man shook his head. “It is okay, stay and enjoy.”

 

Yuuri walked out of the dining room after saying a round of polite good nights and thanks for allowing him to stay there. As he walked out the dining room, Yuuri realized that he had no idea where his room would be. Too embarrassed to go back in, Yuuri resolved to make his way back to the foyer and up the stairs in hope of finding that one servant who had taken his staff.

 

He heard a chuckle behind him that made Yuuri freeze then slowly turn around.

 

Viktor was leaning against the wall with a huge grin. “So, how were you planning on finding your room, I wonder?”

 

Yuuri flushed. “Honestly? I was going to see if I could find that servant from before. The one who took my staff.”

 

Viktor nodded. “Ahh yes, Levi would know, but unfortunately he would be right now in the kitchens, likely having dinner with some of the others before preparing the rooms for bed.”

 

“Oh...” Yuuri felt his anxiety starting to stir once more.

 

Viktor chuckled. “Fear not Yuuri. I can escort you there, if you wish.”

 

“Really?” Yuuri felt a shiver down his spine when he heard his name spoken by Viktor; he wanted more.

 

The silver-haired mage sauntered over, holding out his arm. “Shall we?”

 

Yuuri smiled, accepting the proffered arm, feeling his body tingle, “Yes please.”

 

Viktor escorted Yuuri up the main stairs to the sleeping quarters. The upper level was split into three wings, each with glass panel doors; the middle and left were open while the right were closed, barring entry.

 

“Over there is the family wing,” Viktor gestured over to the right. “To the left is where our guests stay.”

 

Yuuri nodded, ready to head left when instead he was herded through the central wing. Confused he looked to Viktor, who was smirking.

 

“I thought that guests...”

 

“They do.” Viktor stopped walking for a moment to look at Yuuri. “Usually, at least. But I have a feeling that Levi did something instead on his own.”

 

“Your servant?”

 

Viktor nodded; Yuuri noticed a blush start to bloom on the Tevinter mage's face. Viktor slipped from Yuuri's arm, turning to open a door on their left. He watched as the silver-haired man stepped into the room, leaving Yuuri standing in the hallway.

 

“In here!”

 

Yuuri jumped slightly at the sound of Viktor's voice beckoning him inside; tentatively he stepped over the threshold, slipping out of his shoes as was his custom back when he lived in the Circle 

Tower. The room was large, bigger than anywhere Yuuri had ever stayed in his life. It was actually made of two rooms together; a sitting or receiving room with a sleeping chamber further in.

 

The room was dressed in reds and golds, quite different than the rest of the house which was cool blue tones. Even the furniture was a departure from the rest of the house; here it was all a black lacquer as opposed to white. The darker furniture and decor made the rooms quite cozy, although not entirely to Yuuri's taste. The raven-haired mage smiled as he saw his staff, white and pristine, against the wall along with his small sack where his toiletries and sleeping garments were.

 

“This is a beautiful room.” Yuuri spoke, his voice low.

 

Viktor smiled as he watched the elf take in all of the decor. “I am glad that you like it Yuuri.”

 

“So why am I here instead of in the guest wing? Is Celestino also here?”

 

“Umm,” Yuuri looked up to see Viktor was a bright shade of pink that hit his nose and ears, “well, no?”

 

Yuuri laughed,confused. “I do not understand, are you asking me?”

 

Viktor coughed, “Please do not get upset; my room is actually directly across from yours. I think that Levi was trying to be helpful, in his own way.”

 

“What?” Yuuri squeaked, covering his hot flushed face.

 

Yuuri jumped as he felt cool hands on his wrists. “Yuuri?? Oh Yuuri?? Are you alright? If you want I can have you moved over to the guest wing! I swear I did not ask, I mean, it is not like I did not think of it... Yuuri, why are you not saying anything?”

 

Yuuri looked to Viktor, allowing his hands to drop slightly. He looked slightly panicked, which made Yuuri’s heart start to race.

 

“I am alright,” he spoke, trying to make his voice as soothing as possible for Viktor. “I am rather happy to be honest; thrown, but happy.”

 

“Really?” Viktor brightened.

 

The way he would switch emotions was amazing to Yuuri; he seemed so honest and genuine that it warmed his heart. Everything about him made Yuuri crave more and more. Viktor reached out to caress Yuuri's face, smiling as Yuuri leaned in closing his eyes.

 

Viktor coughed after a moment, pulling his hand away leaving Yuuri's skin tingling from the loss of warmth.

 

“Uhh I should go, there is a powder room just beyond that door,” Viktor indicated to a door that was off of the sitting room. “Please let me know if you need anything, I am right across the hall.”

 

Yuuri nodded, feeling speechless, he hungered for more. He wanted to touch Viktor the same way that he was being touched. He licked his lips, “Th – th – thank you.”

 

The blue eyes in front of him widened and there was a flash of hunger there which answered his own. Viktor leaned forward, taking Yuuri's hand into his own, brushing his lips against the Elf's delicate knuckles. Yuuri's breath caught as he wished that it was his lips being kissed ever so gently.

 

With a last gentle squeeze Viktor reluctantly released Yuuri's hand and walked out of the room, his clear blue eyes glancing back to connect once more with caramel ones.

 

As soon as the door closed, leaving Yuuri alone in the room, he could feel his whole body go aflame. His hands rose to cover his face once more as he squealed like a besotted youth.

 

_ What was he doing? _

 

Yuuri took a deep breath, what he needed was rest. With a long sigh, Yuuri gathered his night clothes and kit from his sack and went into the powder room to ready himself for bed. Perhaps, he thought, with a good night's rest he would be back to his normal self.

 

Laying down, Yuuri stared up at the dark ceiling thinking over his day. More than likely it was a culture shock and all of this was just his being overwhelmed. He decided that in the morning he would be a more stable and confident Yuuri, one that Celestino would not regret having brought from the mage tower.

 

With a small sigh he rolled over to his side, allowing one last thought to slide through his mind. It involved a certain man with long silver hair, hair that looked softer than kitten fur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning extra Viktor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one... just a little snippet to Viktor and Levi interaction, and Viktor being a slight creeper... Next chapter is a lot longer I promise and with some feisty kitten interaction as well... 
> 
> Thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

#  Chapter 8

 

It was such a hard thing for Viktor to leave the room and return to his own; he found Levi waiting for him to assist with removing his formal robes and prepare for the evening. The silver-haired mage grinned to his once friend as he closed the door to his own rooms.

 

Levi bowed, “I assume you approve of the sleeping arrangements?”

 

“More importantly, he does.”

 

Levi nodded as he went about unbuckling all of the assorted fastenings, removing each layer of clothing.

 

“I have a bath run for you sir, I thought you might wish to have one before you retire for the evening.”

 

Viktor nodded, his mind still reeling as he thought about Yuuri and his markings. Did the markings cover his whole body? Or were they just along his face? Why did he leave his clan? If there was more to his story, Viktor wanted to know everything.

 

Viktor stayed in his dreamy haze, ignoring the pointed looks from the Elven servant until he went to his own bed, foregoing his usual staying up late to read. He made a plan that he would get up early the next morning to woo and entice Yuuri to spend the day with him exclusively.

 

***

 

Viktor woke before first light and before Levi even had a chance to come into the room. He was so excited to see the raven-haired Dalish and wanted to waste no time waiting. Levi arrived just as Viktor was agonizing over which of his tunics he would be wearing, taking up the pale blue which matched his eyes. He allowed Levi to lead him to the vanity where he sat while the elf combed out Viktor's braided hair. There was a grin which Viktor could not wipe from his face, his eyes darted up seeing Levi's drawn look.

 

Levi's violet eyes met Viktor's blue, “You seem to be anxious to starting the day, I cannot remember the last time that I did not have to rouse you from your bed.”

 

Viktor's eyes widened; it was not often that Levi would open the conversation with him. Not since they were younger, he schooled his face not wanting to let the opportunity to slip. With a shrug Viktor answered, “I think the word that you should be using here is anticipation or excitement, not anxiety.”

 

“Did you at least sleep well?”

 

Viktor’s grin broke to a full smile, showing his perfectly white and straight teeth. “Extremely well, thank you.”

 

“You know, you should show a little more restraint.” Levi clicked his tongue much like Yuri did when annoyed with Viktor.

 

“Ahh Levi, is that jealousy I am hearing?” Viktor studied his once friend as he combed through the silver locks. “And to think, you put his sleeping quarters so close to my own.”

 

Levi gathered up some hair, deftly plaiting two small braids on either side of Viktor's temples and manipulating the hair back.

 

“Tch! Hardly,” the Elf snorted. “I was mostly saving myself from dealing with your moaning if he were on the other side of the manse.”

 

“Then I would like you to explain your face, as your words and expressions tell a different story.”

 

Levi took a deep breath before answering. “It is just unbecoming, you’re chasing after this Elf,” he spoke his voice low, “I do not condone someone of your rank chasing after someone from the South lands.”

 

“Oh Levi.” Viktor's voice was sad which made Levi look up to stare at Viktor in the mirror. “Levi, of all the people in my life, I did not think that such a thing would be said by you. I cannot believe that you would prescribe to that kind of thought. Do you even know me at all?”

 

Levi's violet eyes briefly reflected some shame as Viktor spoke.

 

“I know you all too well Vitya,” Levi spoke, softly letting slip the familiar name, “which is part of the problem.”

 

Levi finished Viktor's hair in silence, assisting with the finishing touches on his robes before they walked out of the room. Viktor followed Levi as he stepped into Yuuri's rooms; he knew that he should have just waited until Yuuri had awoken on his own, but he was feeling far too excited for the upcoming day to not push his luck a little further. Viktor ignored Levi's clucking tongue as he watched him move about the salon and into the sleeping chamber to opening up the heavy curtains.

 

Viktor leaned against the door frame looking at the sleeping form of Yuuri, his face relaxed in sleep, his breath slow and steady. He smiled as the Elf stirred when a beam of light fell across his peaceful face and heard him mumble.

 

“Phichit... the most incredible dream...”

 

Yuuri's voice penetrated through Viktor, making his heart beat quicker, but there was a small moment of jealousy that he felt when he heard another name on the man's lips.

 

His mind began to race.  _ Phichit? What kind of name is that? Is it your lover’s? _

 

Viktor's lips twitched, he could not hold back any longer, “Who is this Phichit? Should I be jealous? Tell me more about your dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, the comments help fuel me and helps to drive this story forwards...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Eros peeks his head, and Levi is a bit of a dick... Yuuri's first morning in Minrathous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a longer one [especially after the last post]... what is consistent chapter length? #sorrynotsorry...
> 
> I promise there is action coming... and the reason for the explicit tag! 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing... but as always my mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Next update should be Tuesday barring any emergencies! <3

#  Chapter 9

 

Yuuri woke to the feeling of sun warm on his face and the soft sound of movement; there was someone in his room. His mind reasoned that he was back in his dorm and the sounds were just Phichit getting ready for the day as normal.

 

Eyes still closed and half asleep Yuuri spoke, mumbling to the room. “Phichit? I had the most incredible dream last night.”

 

“Who is this Phichit? Should I be jealous? Tell me more about your dream.”

 

The smooth amused voice of a certain Tevinter mage startled Yuuri back to reality, his eyes snapping open. It suddenly dawned on Yuuri that he was not actually in his room back at the tower; he had not been in that room for weeks now. His brain flooded with memories; he was in Minrathous, with Celestino, staying with one of the Antivan’s acquaintances.

 

Yuuri sat up, looking to the owner of the voice. Viktor was leaning against the door frame, his silver hair shone in the early morning light like a precious metal. Yuuri could not help but smile as his eyes raked over the smiling man. Viktor was wearing a pale blue tunic, far less formal than the one from the night before which set off his eyes, making them gleam.

 

There was a slight movement which distracted Yuuri enough for him to look away from Viktor's sparkling form. He saw that the motion was from the servant Levi who was tidying up the bedchamber and looking through Yuuri's pack for something for the mage to wear.

 

“Umm...”

 

Yuuri was not sure where to start, his brain was full of questions of why.  _ Why was Viktor watching him sleep? Why was there someone going through his pack? _

 

Levi looked over to Viktor. “Messere, it appears that this one only has the one traveling outfit and a robe which is far too aged to be appropriate for the day.”

 

Yuuri felt himself flush; while he knew that he did not own the most fancy of robes, and he only had the two outfits with him. He was not looking to impress anyone with his style options. Both robes were serviceable, and were the best he had owned. Yuuri could feel his face flushing as he sat there in his bed clothes.

 

“Levi do not be so rude; besides, anything Yuuri wears will look amazing on him.”

 

Yuuri covered his face, feeling the blush rise to his ears.

 

“If you say so messere,” Levi spoke his voice unconvinced. “Though, if I might suggest, we could borrow a simple set of robes from young master Plisetsky. I do believe they would fit your guest.”

 

“Oh Levi, you are smarter than you look,” Victor grinned at the scowling servant. “I mean if you are alright with that Yuuri? I am sure that Yura would have something for you to borrow, I mean if you would like to have something different to wear.”

 

“Uhh...”

 

“I am sorry if I am overwhelming you again so early in the morning,” Viktor was blushing. “I was just so excited at the thought of seeing you today.”

 

Yuuri smiled for a brief moment; while annoyed, he understood Viktor’s enthusiasm. Still, something needed to be said and Yuuri drew a deep breath. “Viktor, while I am really pleased seeing you first thing, I do not need you barging in on me when I am still in bed.”

 

Viktor's eyes went wide; he opened his mouth to say something and was silenced by Yuuri raising his finger.

 

Yuuri got up; there was no point in his sitting in bed like some blushing bride. “I am not finished.” He walked over to the taller man, raising a hand up to the side of his face much as he had done the night before, tracing his thumb along the older man's jaw. Yuuri took pleasure in how Viktor's breath caught and his eyes closed; feeling bold, Yuuri used his other hand to pull Viktor closer. “The next time you come into my room while I am still in bed, it better be because you had just left it.”

 

Viktor let a moan escape; with a shuddering breath his eyes opened wide as his face flushed, “Yuuri...”

 

Yuuri smiled rather shyly, despite what he had just boldly said. “Viktor...”

 

Yuuri pulled back, letting go of the taller man. Running a hand through his messy hair and feeling himself flush slightly at the fact that he was still in his night clothes.

 

“Now in terms of your inquiry, Phichit was my room mate back at the Circle. I was just disoriented for a moment and forgot where I was. It is not like I am used to having someone coming into my rooms to dress me. And no, you do not need to get jealous of Phichit; I am far too young for his tastes. As for the dream,” Yuuri flushed as he thought back over the dream, only fragments remained: flashes of silver hair, clearest blue eyes, and pale skin. “I am keeping that to myself.”

 

Viktor chuckled. “Oh my, with the look that just passed over your face Yuuri, I am not sure that I want to let that one go.”

 

“Aside from that, if your offer for your cousin's clothing is an option and he does not mind, I would be grateful.” Yuuri flushed. “I had thought my robes were sufficient but it is correct that my appearance would be rather shabby when standing next to someone like yourself.”

 

“Yuuri you are far from shabby and I would argue with anyone who says otherwise, including yourself.”

 

Yuuri's breath caught in his throat as he saw just how fervent Viktor was as he spoke, his blue eyes intense. There was a slight shift and cough from behind, which pulled Yuuri's attention away and to the servant who was still standing in the room.

 

“I would suggest that you go to young Master Plisetsky and see about the robes while I assist Master Yuuri here to being more presentable.”

 

Viktor smirked. “I am not all that sure I really want to be going out and showing the world this man who switches so easily from Agape to Eros and back again.” He kissed Yuuri's fingers in what was becoming a familiar motion for them. “I shall return.”

 

Yuuri smiled, nodding shyly.

 

Viktor walked out, leaving Yuuri alone with the Elf Levi who was boring a hole into Yuuri's back. Yuuri turned to look to the man and bowed his head, _ “Ame in ma'desen.” _

 

“I do not speak slave.”

 

Yuuri drew back as though slapped, “Slave?”

 

The Elf's violet eyes bored into Yuuri's caramel ones, “What you just spoke is the language of the slaves. I am not a slave.”

 

Yuuri flushed to his ears. “I beg to differ; I speak the language of Elvhen, the language of the people. If it is what your slaves speak, I assume these slaves are all Elvhen, be they of the Dalish or from the cities. I abhor the use of slaves, if you must know.”

 

“I suppose you would, but you are no more than a hopped up Elf who thinks they are better because you hold magic. I have seen your kind try to get close to the Master and his family, you do not fool me. You're also not his first, in time he will tire of you.”

 

Yuuri was at a loss; never had he ever known someone to be so cruel to him, to hate him from the start. But he drew a deep breath as he knew that this person was special to Viktor and he would work through this. He bowed once more. “I apologize if I offended you; all I had said was that I was now in your care. But if you do not wish to assist that is alright, I am not used to such things and I would not want Viktor to be concerned when he returns. I can see just how much he cherishes you.”

 

Yuuri turned then, walking towards the powder room to wash his face and find some way of settling his heart which was now thumping hard against his chest. He heard the muffled thump of the door opening and closing, which he assumed was Levi leaving in pursuit of something better to do that did not include Yuuri. It did not take Yuuri long to finish washing up and he was surprised and rather delighted when he saw Viktor walking through the door once more. He had his cousin Yuri in tow who was talking amicably with Viktor speaking in Tevene. Yuuri smiled as he watched the silver-haired mage laugh at something the younger blonde had said.

 

Viktor looked to Yuuri, his eyes bright. “Ahh Yuuri! I have returned; I hope that it was not too long of a wait.”

 

Yuuri flushed. “Not at all.”

 

Viktor gestured to his cousin. “This is my dear cousin Yuri, I am sure you remember his scowling face from last night.”

 

Viktor laughed as he dodged a rather fierce kick aimed at his back side from his cousin.

 

Yuri looked over to Yuuri with a huff. “My cousin is old and an asshole.  I am not sure what you see in him.”

 

“Oh Yuuuuura...” Viktor whined, throwing his long limbs around his blonde cousin who looked miffed but pleased as well with the contact. “Why must you be so cruel kotyenok?”

 

“Tch!” the teen scoffed, clicking his tongue before throwing himself into one of the overstuffed chairs. He gestured to Yuuri, “I understand you needed some threads, help yourself.”

 

Yuuri bowed,  _ “Ma serannas.” _

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor spoke as he laid out the several tunic options, “I do not see Levi, is he in the bed chamber?”

 

“Umm, no...” Yuuri felt nervous. “I was fine, really. I told him he could go if he had more pressing things to do.”

 

“Yuuri...” Viktor walked over to look the Elf in the eyes, “He did not do anything or say something to you?”

 

“Pfft, Levi is a stiff, what would he say?” Yuri scoffed from his seat.

 

Yuuri's eyes were wide as he felt a blush rise.  “No, no. Really Viktor, I am just not used to having someone assist me with dressing. It was a bit unnerving for me.”

 

“Okay-- if you say so.” Viktor ran a hand lightly along the side of Yuuri's face then turned back to the clothing.

 

Yuuri now looked over to what spoils had been brought; each of the tunics were far more exquisite than anything which he had ever owned. They reminded him of the formal ones he would see when in Val Royeaux visiting Phichit's family home. Each was a different colour, Yuuri found his eyes were gravitating to a emerald green; it reminded him of the forest trails from home, with gold embroidery along the trim.

 

“Ahh, yes I like this one too Yuuri.” Viktor picked up the green to set it against Yuuri's frame, “I think this will set off your eyes the best.”

 

Yuuri could feel himself flushing. “They are all so beautiful, are you sure I can borrow this Yuri?”

 

_ “Da, da.” _ Yuri waved a hand, “I have so many that I cannot possibly wear, please be my guest.”

 

Yuuri smiled. “My thanks. I shall try this one then!”

 

“Wonderful!” Viktor smiled, pushing a pair of black leather leggings towards him as well. “And with these! I will help you with the rest like belts once you have on those pieces.”

 

He shooed Yuuri to the bedchamber while he fussed over the extras.

 

Walking out in Yuri's clothing felt somewhat surreal, the younger blonde was slightly taller than Yuuri so the tunic fell a little longer down his thighs than normal. Yuuri was straightening his tunic and looked up to see Viktor who was staring with his mouth open. The look alone was enough to make Yuuri fidget and cross his arms over himself as though he were nude.

 

“Does it look strange?” Yuuri spoke nervously.

 

Viktor just continued to gape, then Yuri looked between the two males, swearing something under his breath before speaking to Yuuri. “Keep the tunic. It looks good on you, far better than it ever did on me. I think that is what my idiot cousin would say if he were not gaping at you like some besotted child.”

 

Yuuri then saw Yuri push out his hand and a small bolt of electricity zapped Viktor's still form, making the taller man yelp and rub at his shoulder. Yuuri then smirked, trying to hide the giggle that was bubbling up inside him.

 

_ “Da _ , I mean yes,” Viktor swallowed. “Yura is correct, you do look wonderful and I was right. It brings out the gold in your eyes.”

 

“Tch! You two are sickening.” Yuri stood up, kicking at the leg of the small table in front of him. “I am headed downstairs, call when you want to go.”

 

Once Yuri was out of the room, Viktor moved forward with a few leather belts in his hand which he deftly buckled around Yuuri's frame. Viktor licked his lips, voice low. “You really do look amazing and I have the urge of not wanting to let you out of this room for anyone else to see you.”

 

Yuuri flushed.  _ “Mala suledin nadas ma vhenan.” _

 

Viktor's eyes fluttered up to Yuuri's face. “I have no idea what you just said, but I would give anything to hear you speak more in your language. It is like nothing I have ever heard before.”

 

Yuuri felt a little bolder and spoke once more, his heart racing, hoping that what Viktor has said was true. _ “Isalam hima sa i'na Vitya.” _

 

Viktor's eyes were wide. “How did you know to call me that?”

 

Yuuri smiled. “I have been hearing your family call you by that name. I am sorry, was it too forward? I am not familiar with all of human customs.”

 

Viktor smiled, “I rather like hearing it from you. It is not necessarily a human thing, as our family and some of our people have private names. Names only used by our families and lovers. I suppose to an outsider it would be confusing, hearing one name and then another.”

 

“At times it can be. I did not realize that is was so personal though, I can just use Viktor.”

 

“No!” He grasped Yuuri's hand. “Please call me Vitya, I rather like hearing that on your tongue.”

 

“Very well,  _ ma vhenan'ara Vitya.” _ Yuuri smiled.

 

There was movement at the doorway, breaking the small world that the pair seemed to have created, Viktor glanced over when he saw Yuuri stiffen slightly.

 

“Ahh Levi, can you please place these items into Yuuri's wardrobe for me?”

 

The sight of the elf reminded Yuuri of something he wanted to ask Viktor, but it was something that would have to wait until Levi was no longer within earshot.

 

Yuuri watched Levi as he bowed, “As you wish messere.”

 

Levi glanced to Yuuri, his eyes curious, one eyebrow cocked. It was as though he were surprised that Yuuri had not said anything to Viktor about what had occurred earlier. Yuuri gave a small what he hoped was a friendly smile and nod.

 

He spoke in common tongue so not to upset the elf. “Thank you Levi, I appreciate all you do.”

 

Viktor smiled and led Yuuri toward the door.

 

Yuuri caught a glimpse of his staff, “Oh, will I need my staff?”

 

Viktor laughed, “I certainly hope not.”

 

“It might actually not be a bad idea.” Levi's voice chimed from behind the pair. They turned to see the Elf standing at the door to the bed chamber, his arms filled with the colourful tunics. “My Lord, there have been a lot of uprisings with some of the Soporati and whispers about Qunari converts who are among them looking for any way to attack those of the Altus class. And let us not forget that there are those who would prize having a marked Elf for their slave and would pay a high price for one.”

 

Viktor's face looked grim which was Yuuri's only indicator about what Levi was referring to, as he was lost with all of the terms which were thrown his way. Viktor looked to Yuuri, “Please take up the staff. If Levi says there is danger I would trust in him.”

 

“Is it common for Elven mages to become slaves when visiting the city?” Yuuri's voice was soft.

 

Viktor sighed, his eyes sad. “I will be honest; as far as I know it is rare, but also not unheard of. I think if anything it would mostly be swept under the carpet.”

 

“Not all Altus are like the Nikiforov family, and certainly even less are like the Master here,” Levi spoke. “You will be safe if he remains with you.”

 

Viktor's hand ran along Yuuri's face, his fingers tracing along some of his markings. “I swear I will not let anyone harm you.”

 

Yuuri smiled, leaning into his hand with his eyes closed.

 

“Now are you ready for some breakfast?” Viktor spoke. “After that, I can take you anywhere you wish!”

 

Yuuri's eyes fluttered open. “Oh, can we go to the library?”

 

Viktor chuckled.

 

“I’m sorry, that was a weird request wasn’t it?”

 

“Not at all.” Viktor was still chuckling, his hand covering over his mouth. “It’s just that--you are so earnest. Of course we can go over to the library at the Circle Tower. I will be happy to take you there.”

 

Yuuri smiled, “Really?”

 

Viktor nodded, “Of course.”

 

With a last grin they walked out of the rooms, Yuuri taking up his white staff which glowed slightly in recognition of its master.

 

Yuuri smirked at the low whistle from Viktor. “I am not sure I will get used to that. You will have to tell me what makes this staff so special.”

 

Yuuri chuckled and they made their way to an informal dining room, bumping into each other as Viktor would talk about the house and some of the history behind a piece of furniture or painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any stories that you would like to see, while I do have the next few chapters already written/plotted out, I am always open to ideas and side stories which you might want to see...
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little breakfast and flirting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last of the fluff... next we move into some action... going to be updating the tags to reflect that, I apologize if you get any notifs on it... and soon the reason for the explicit rating...
> 
> Thank you as always to my dear [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...
> 
> Next update should be Thursday... but might be delayed to Friday...

#  Chapter 10  


 

The pair walked into the semi formal dining room. Viktor had just said something which had the younger man chuckling; he wished he knew what it was so he could ensure to get that reaction again. Everything about Yuuri had Viktor's mind spinning, each expression he cherished and had him thirsting for more.

 

“Tch!”

 

Viktor looked up to see Yuri sitting in one of the chairs with a coffee in front of him along with a small plate of fruit, likely the second or third helping knowing the teen. Across from him was  Celestino, who was reading a paper and only looked up when the blonde had made that sound of disgust.

 

“Ahh! Yuuri!” Celestino burst out jovially, “I hope you slept well! Get yourself a plate my boy.”

 

Yuuri bobbed his head, placing the staff against the wall by the door. “Celestino, good morning. And yes I did sleep very well,  _ ma serannas.” _

 

Celestino grinned, looking between the pair. “I am sure that you did.”

 

Yuuri flushed as he went to gather himself a small plate of eggs with toast from the buffet against the far wall.

 

“Would you like a coffee, tea or juice?” Viktor asked softly.

 

“Tea, if you have some, and if it is no trouble.”

 

“Of course.” Viktor gestured to one of the servants and led Yuuri back to the dining table. “We have some tea from the Southern lands which is divine.”

 

The servant came over with a small box and tray; they placed all of the components on the table for Yuuri to brew his own. Smelling the leaves Yuuri's face flushed with pleasure, it was a scent which he recognized and had not had the pleasure of enjoying for a long while. He thanked the man as he bowed and stepped back to his place by the wall.

 

“Is it good?”

 

“Oh yes!” Yuuri looked up after he carefully measured his leaves and poured some hot water over them to steep. “These are leaves from my clan of all places. I knew that we traded with the  _ shemlen  _ but how did you find such a thing so far North?”

 

Viktor watched as Yuuri closed his eyes, smelling the light floral scent rising from his cup, smiling as the elf took his first sip with a sigh.

 

Yuuri looked over to Viktor, his eyes clouded with some concern. “Are you not going to have anything?”

 

Viktor smiled, “I am just taking pleasure in watching you enjoying your tea.”

 

Yuuri flushed to his ears. “Vitya...”

 

There was a chuckle, followed by a gagging sound from across the table.  _ “Fasta vass!” _ Yuri spat out, “Just fuck him already Vitya, this is turning my stomach.”

 

“Yura!” Viktor snapped. “Honestly.”

 

Celestino burst into laughter. “Quite the mouth on your cousin there, Viktor.”

 

Yuuri sputtered, choking on his tea.  _ “Ara seranna-ma.” _

 

“Why are you apologizing Yuuri?” Celestino chuckled. “Besides, there is nothing bad with the two of you, enjoy your youth. Oh I was going to ask, would you mind greatly if I left you to your own devices today? I have a few meetings.”

 

Viktor spoke before Yuuri could answer, “I was hoping to take Yuuri over to the Circle library, I understand that he was looking to get in some research.”

 

“Tch! So boring,” Yuri groaned. “You deserve each other. Count me out if we are going to the library.”

 

“Ahh, that will have to wait unfortunately.” Alexander's booming voice cut through the conversation as he marched in.

 

Much as the day before he was dressed in dark formal robes that only made his appearance look more severe.

 

“Papa?”

 

“My apologies Vitya, but if you paid more attention to our meetings you would have remembered that there was a counsel meeting today and outsiders are not allowed in the tower at that time.”

 

Viktor groaned, “Another meeting? Is that all you old men do?”

 

“You should be there yourself as the heir,” Another voice spoke.

 

Yuuri looked up to see the sullen face of Alexei as he went to the side buffet to get himself a coffee and sit by his father who was at the head of the table, thanking a servant who brought him a plate of food.

 

“Lyosha, not you as well.”

 

Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor's arm his voice low, “Vitya, if you need to...”

 

Viktor looked down; every time he heard Yuuri speak his name his heart sang. He smiled softly at Yuuri, “No, they will be fine on their own. I promised that I would take you out today and I will not disappoint. Just may have to change where we go, I am sure that the kotyenok will have an idea. Right Yura?”

 

“Tch! Of course.” Yuri was sitting straighter since Alexander had joined them. “And a far better plan than just the damn library.”

 

“Sorry Papa, but I will not be joining you today.”

 

Alexander nodded, “I had figured as much, but at least you will be entertaining our guest so it is not just being frivolous with your time.”

 

“Well I am not sure I would go  _ that  _ far Papa,” Viktor chuckled. “This is me after all.”

 

“Vitya...” His father's voice held a warning.

 

Ignoring his father Viktor looked to Yuuri, “On that note, are you finished Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri nodded, placing his napkin across his empty plate and thanking the servant who took away the dish. He took one last sip of the tea with a peaceful sigh before getting up to follow Viktor and Yuri out of the room.

 

As he gathered his staff he turned to nod to Celestino, “I will see you later my friend.”

 

Celestino waved, “Have fun! Ciao Ciao!”

 

Yuuri stifled a giggle as he remembered the favourite nickname he and Phichit had for the outgoing Antivian.

 

_ “Vitae benefaria Papa,” _ Viktor called out sweetly.

 

_ “Festis bei umo canavarum Vitya.” _

 

Yuuri looked back and forth between the two, confused as Viktor walked out laughing with his cousin in tow. Yuuri caught up to Viktor touching his arm lightly, “What was that?”

 

“Oh nothing my Yuuri, just a playful goodbye between my father and myself.”

 

“Are you certain I am not an inconvenience for you?” Yuuri felt his anxiety and self doubt start to take over. “It sounded like you had other plans which I am disrupting.”

 

“Tch!” Yuri spoke up, “Do you have no self awareness? Vitya would be avoiding the counsel at the best of times.  You are not an inconvenience to him, just the opposite. You are his priority- I don’t think I have ever seen my cousin so smitten.”

 

“Yura...” Viktor's voice carried a light threat of warning.

 

“What? It is true!”

 

Yuuri blushed, “Well I appreciate it and I rather enjoy both of your company.”

 

Viktor grinned, holding Yuuri's hand against his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos as always keeps my muse happy and busy!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	11. Chapter - 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three go for a day in the marketplace, and a stroll along the cliffs where some action happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the delay and missed update on Thursday... all due to reasons out of my control... That being said, I hope the wait was worth it [I think it was....] as this is where things start to get a bit more action filled... and very soon smut [I promise!]
> 
> Also you might note that I have a "close" date on this with 20 chapters. So we are about half way there. The idea is that I will build this verse and then I can do side stories of others and their roles in this verse. If you have any requests please let me know, via comments here or asks! 
> 
> Thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

#  Chapter 11

 

Minrathous was less intimidating for Yuuri when led by Viktor and Yuri. Viktor kept his hold on Yuuri's hand while they perused through the stalls, chuckling at whatever outrageous item that Yuri would point at with excitement. The teenager was drawn whenever he saw something that had an animal print. Particularly if the animal was a type of cat, a fact which only made Viktor laugh calling him “kitten” to the teens annoyance.

 

The sight of slaves was still something which made Yuuri uncomfortable, enough that he would clutch at Viktor's arm.

 

“I am sorry Yuuri, if it is too uncomfortable for you we can go back to the house.”

 

Viktor's voice was low so only Yuuri could hear; the raven-haired mage took a deep breath and shook his head.

 

“No- I will be alright. I am enjoying this, watching your cousin's glee as he finds things he enjoys. And your descriptions of monuments, of the people, I am very glad that we are doing this instead of the library. Not that the library would not be fun as well, just this is really nice. And wow I am talking a lot, I am sorry. Am I talking too much? Phichit always tells me that when I get too anxious I talk too much...”

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor chuckled, “breathe! And no you never talk too much for me, I could listen to you talk all day.”

 

Yuuri hummed in pleasure.

 

“Also stop talking about that other man, or I might get jealous.”

 

Yuuri flushed. “You really do not have to get jealous over Phichit; he is like a brother to me. My best friend.”

 

“There you go saying his name again.” Viktor was smiling, “I may have to punish you later.”

 

Yuuri felt his breath catch, there was an undertone to what he said that sent a thrill through him. The pair stopped bantering when Yuri came scowling at them and threw a roundhouse kick at his cousin. Yuuri, uncertain of what to do, stood aside as Viktor and Yuri bickered in the middle of the market place. 

 

By mid afternoon the men had decided that it was time for them to take a break from shopping and Viktor had a porter take their packages back to the house. Yuuri was about to protest when he saw that the porters were marked as slaves, but held off saying anything when he saw how Viktor tipped greatly, with the promise of more and food when they delivered the packages to the mansion. He had to remind himself so many times of how this was the way in the Imperium; they held to the practice of slavery, while in the Southern states it was an act which had been abolished for a long time.

 

They were eating some food from one of the many stalls when Viktor declared that they should go for a walk along the coast. Viktor led the trio along a small beach path which twisted and bent along the coastline of the Valerian Fields. It was clear there were a few look out points which Yuuri suspected were often used for trysts. At one of these lookouts, Viktor and Yuri pointed out a landmass across the Nocen Sea.

 

“That would be Seheron, correct?” Yuuri asked.

 

“It is.” Viktor answered with an amused look on his face.

 

“Is it still where the Qunari reside? Or does Tevinter still hold power there? The texts we have are all over the place, each claiming something different.”

 

Viktor chuckled, “Well that all depends on who you ask. It is perhaps the most contested piece of land in the Imperium. But as you are asking me, I say that the Qunari own it, and honestly why would we have any interest in it?”

 

Yuri spat over the edge with a growl. “It is full of those horned beasts and Fog Warriors, bunch of rebels and criminals. Nothing there worth keeping.”

 

Yuuri smirked now. “I thought that the Fog Warriors were the natives of the island; would that not make you the invaders?”

 

Viktor put a hand to his chest in mock shock. “Yuuri, how could you say such a... actually-- yes, that would be an accurate description of what my people are, in general.”

 

“You are, perhaps, the strangest human I have ever met.”

 

“Clearly you have not met enough humans.” Yuri spoke sullenly as he walked away giving the pair a bit of privacy. “Oh look, stuff.”

 

Viktor smiled, thanking the old gods that his cousin had just left him alone for a moment. He raised his hand up to Yuuri's face and traced his thumb along the Elf's jaw.

 

“Vitya...” Yuuri's voice was heavy with desire, his eyes hooded as he leaned into the caress.

 

“I am not sure why it is, but Yuuri--” Viktor was cut off as there was a scuffling sound and Yuri's voice came crashing to the pair.

 

“ _ Otva'li, mu'dak, b'lyad!! _ ”

 

Yuuri and Viktor both reached for their staves, drawing mana through them as they ran toward the sound of Yuri’s cries.

 

Around the corner they found Yuri being held by two larger men with brands down the side of their faces, markings similar to those on the casteless in the Dwarven community. Yuri was struggling with his staff on the ground, leaving the teen helpless with his magic. There were three others, one of whom Yuuri could sense mana from, and all were facing Yuri without any concern for the potential that he was not alone.

 

Without a thought, Yuuri sent out a wave of mana that blasted through the crowd; immediately, the mage collapsed unconscious, having had all of his mana pulled forcefully from his body. The confusion gave Viktor the moment of surprise he needed to send a lightning bolt between the two humans who were standing looking at the collapsed comrade.

 

The disruption caused by both spells was enough to cause Yuri's captors to loosen their grip on the teen, allowing him to twist out of their grasp. He turned, grabbing hold of his own staff which had been laying on the ground.

 

“Now I'll fucking kill you-- you bitch, motherfucker!”

 

Yuri's aura glowed a bright blue as he directed his staff and shot a wave of fire from the length, setting the remaining two brigands on fire.

 

Yuuri and Viktor ran over to Yuri, not yet releasing their mana in case one of the three woke from their daze. Yuuri grabbed hold of Yuri, first wrapping the teen in a tight hug. Yuri shuddered at first but then leaned into the hug, turning himself until he was facing Yuuri, burying his face into the Elf's neck. With his free hand, Yuuri patted Yuri’s back.

 

“You are safe now  _ Lethallin,” _ Yuuri crooned.

 

Yuuri looked over Yuri's golden head to see Viktor watching the pair with an odd look. Could it be that Viktor was jealous? Viktor was bent over the mage who Yuuri had knocked out earlier; when his eyes connected with Yuuri's he glanced back down to the silent form, shaking his head.

 

“What spell was it that you used, Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice was distant.

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“On this one here.” He indicated the unconscious form.

 

“He isn’t dead, right?” There was a slight sound of panic rising in his voice. “Please tell me he is still breathing.”

 

Viktor shook his head, “He is alive, he just appears to be asleep.”

 

Yuuri sighed, his heart rate slowing back to normal. “That is good, I was uncertain if I had used too much power. It was just a mana blast, I purged all of his mana.”

 

Viktor blanched. “You can do that?”

 

Yuuri nodded solemnly. “Yes. But if I am not careful, the mage can go into shock and die or become tranquil.”

 

Viktor looked from the form in front of him then back to Yuuri, his eyes wide.

 

“I probably should not have used such a spell,” Yuuri’s voice a coarse whisper. “It was all I could think of. I did not want Yuri harmed, so I used it to remove the problem.”

 

Yuuri felt Yuri draw away from him; his eyes were red, but there were no tears. “You idiot! You could have hit me!”

 

Yuuri flushed. “It is a bit more directed than that, it will only hurt those I perceive as enemies.”

 

“Tch!” Yuri walked over to Viktor and kicked the unconscious mage on the ground and spitting on him. “I could have handled it myself.”

 

“Yura!”

 

Yuuri released all of his mana, feeling defeated. Holstering his staff, he bowed low.  _ “M'abelas Lethallin _ . I am sorry that I caused you such fear, from now on I will make myself scarce. If you do not mind, I will take my leave. I think I know the way back to the house.”

 

Yuuri walked away leaving behind the two cousins. He had, in one small stroke, destroyed the two friendships he had forged over the last twenty-four hours. He was not sure why or how; perhaps it was just more of his not quite understanding human culture. Phichit had always made light of his not understanding; it had Yuuri once more questioning if his leaving the tower was the best of ideas after all. The fact that neither mage questioned or stopped him was all that Yuuri needed to know. He was not wanted, and it broke his heart.

 

Yuuri was able to maneuver his way through the city well enough that he was in view of the mansion when there was a whispering behind him. Had he not been so inside his own head he might have actually realized that there was a group lying in wait for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading and commenting!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr where my asks are always open... And remember Kudos and Comments feed the muse!  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has gone missing, and Viktor realizes he is an ass... Yuri shows off some of his talents...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 and action is picking up... very soon my friends the smut tags will be in use!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been commenting and supporting this work of mine... I really was not expecting the love I have received! Every comment makes me smile [some make me cry... in a good way...] being able to share my love of DA and YOI all in one place! 
> 
> Thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing... but as with everything I do... my mistakes are my own... <3

#  Chapter 12

 

“I cannot believe he just left us like that, that stupid Elf!” Yuri kicked at a rock as he paced; he was waiting on his cousin who was still checking the bodies of the fallen would-be thieves.

 

Viktor stood up with a sigh. “I cannot find any orders on them. I assume they are just one of the many who come to port looking for easy prey.”

 

“Did you hear me?” Yuri spat.

 

“Yes.”

 

“So...”

 

Viktor looked into his cousins jade eyes, “So what?”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Yuri whipped his hand out in the general direction of the city, “Your little Elf ran off and what, now you don’t care? I thought you were head over heels with him.”

 

“Yes, but he seems to be more interested in someone else.”

 

“Are you fucking blind Vitya? If not you are a goddamned idiot!”

 

Viktor's eyes narrowed. “I am not blind. I see very well thank you.”

 

_ “Venhedis!” _ Yuri swore. “You are a moron! What, because he hugged me? That was all it took for you to no longer pursue him? Are you that hot and cold? I hope that I never fall for someone so fickle as yourself that the slightest thing would turn you away.”

 

Viktor blushed. “I am not fickle. I just do not want to get hurt…”

 

“Look--” Yuri took a deep breath, trying to be calm. “I know you have had shitty partners before this. But honestly Vitya, I have never seen you this enthralled. Why would you allow something so shallow to end what could potentially be a good match? Let’s face it, you are not likely to find anyone with the same values as yourself here in Minrathous. Closest you had was that friend of yours from the counsel.”

 

“ _ Fasta vas,” _ Viktor swore slapping his face with his palm. “You are right, I have been an idiot. I- no,  **we** should go find him.”

 

“Finally you are talking sense! Given that he left a while ago, he is likely already back at the manse. I am sure you can woo him just fine when you return; he is just as much of an idiot such as yourself.”

 

Viktor smirked. “Careful Yura, keep talking like this and I might actually think you like him.”

 

Yuri scowled, his cheeks taking on a pink flush. “He is alright. For an Elf, and a Southerner.”

 

The silver-haired mage chuckled as they picked up the pace, making their way back towards the mansion.

 

***

 

Viktor had worked himself up thinking of the ways he could apologize to Yuuri. By the time the pair had arrived to the mansion, he was talking about offering to take Yuuri around Thedas to sample teas from around the Empire. They walked through the front door, Viktor calling out for Yuuri, hoping that he was not beyond being forgiven.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor went over to Levi who was approaching the pair. “Oh good! Levi, have you seen my Yuuri?”

 

The Elf servant shook his head, “No sir, I have not seen your guest since you all left this morning.”

 

Viktor cocked his head. “Is it possible that he came in without your knowing?”

 

“It is possible, but highly unlikely. If I had not seen him, there are the others who would have advised me of his return.”

 

Viktor ran a hand through his long hair, Levi's violet eyes narrowed, “Why were you not with him?”

 

“Ah well--”

 

“I got into some trouble and I blew up at Yuuri so he left us.” Yuri interrupted. “It was my fault; if you are going to glare daggers, glare em at me.”

 

“After what I told you this morning about the Soporati,” Levi sucked his teeth. “I told you how there are Elves going missing right from our streets, and yet you still...”

 

Viktor's eyes went wide. “You do not think that?  _ Kaffas! _ ” Viktor turned around to grab Yuri. “We need to get back out there.”

 

“And do what?” Yuri glared. “So we run around all of Minrathous in hopes of stumbling into them? Use your damn head.”

 

“Well I cannot just sit here!” Viktor yelled.

 

“Might I make a suggestion?” Levi spoke before the two cousins went to blows. “The young Master is talented at finding spells, is he not? Why not do a tracking one on your friend?”

 

Viktor turned back to Levi kissing the pale man on the cheek. “And this is why I love you Levi. Yes! Yura you can do that right??”

 

_ “Da _ , given the components I can make any potion.”

 

“What do you need? I will get you whatever you desire.”

 

“Well, I need something of his.”

 

“Easily done. I mean, his clothing is all upstairs in his room.”

 

“That is great, but something personal holds more meaning and the only thing I could think of for him would be that staff of his as it is unique to him, according to Gramps.”

 

Viktor sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. After the briefest of moments he snapped his fingers, eyes sparkling. “I know just the thing!”

 

Without another word, he dashed up the stairs, making Yuri swear as he followed after his cousin. Yuri watched as Viktor tore into the guest room, rummaging through Yuuri’s personal effects as though they were his own and finally holding up a small carving.

 

“What are you doing Vitya?” Yuri asked catching his breath.

 

“Koyla told me that Yuuri spoke to him a little about his staff, and that he had a little carving from his clan which he has been holding onto since that time.” Viktor held up a little wooden statue of what looked like a deer with twisted horns. “You think that you can work with this?”

 

Yuri's eyes lit up. “Yes, I think so.”

 

The teen took hold of the small statuette; he could feel the wooden carving start to thrum with power as though it held a piece of Yuuri within it. This would work just fine, Yuri nodded to himself as he walked out of the room towards his own.

 

Yuri's rooms were set up much like Viktors, with a receiving area, but instead of lush seating there were desks and cabinets filled with Grimoires and loose pages of notes and scribbles. There were jars lining the shelves with strange dried herbs and glowing liquids. It was no wonder that the boy would hang out in Viktor's rooms when he needed a break, as this was just a place for him to work and create. Viktor had on more than one occasion suggested that Yuri move his lab to another part of the mansion but Yuri would have none of it.

 

Viktor watched in awe as Yuri moved nimbly through his room, pulling out vials and mixing things together with mortar and pestle. Placing it all into a clear vial, Yuri then channelled his mana and pushed the smallest thread of magic into the mixture, transforming it from a white powder into a bright pink liquid which glowed with the faintest pulse.

 

“That should do it.” Yuri wiped his brow with the back of his forearm.

 

“You sure it will work?”

 

Yuri cocked an eyebrow. “You have got to be kidding me, of course it will. Here!”

 

He shoved the carving into Viktor's hand.

 

“Hold it out in your hand and focus your thoughts on your Elf.”

 

Viktor nodded and stared at the statuette, bringing to his mind images of Yuuri, all while channelling the faintest bit of mana. Yuri tipped a drop of the liquid onto the statuette. There was a vibrant glow and Viktor's eyes widened; in his mind's eye he could feel a pulse flow through him as though connecting him straight to Yuuri, with the little figurine leading the way.

 

“You should know in which direction to head.”

 

Viktor looked up, distracted by his cousin and felt disappointment as the connection disappeared.”Yes, but what happened?”

 

“Idiot, it only works while you concentrate,” Yuri mocked, “but you have an idea of his direction, start moving then we can check again.”

 

Viktor nodded his blue eyes shining. “Thank you Yura.”

 

Yuri nodded. “Don’t thank me yet Vitya, we haven’t yet found him.”

 

The pair walked out of the room back to the foyer where Levi was waiting; the Elf servant looked up to Viktor, beckoning him to hurry.

 

“Your Father and the rest just arrived back,” Levi's voice was low. “They are in the library enjoying some Antivan wine. I suggest you make haste before they realize you lost one of your guests.”

 

Viktor nodded. _ “Spasibo, Levi.” _

 

Levi waved them on. “Go, go.”

 

Yuri and Viktor slipped out the front door, tearing off in the direction Viktor had felt the pulse, stopping only once to check that they were going the right way.

 

“It seems that he is towards the docks,” Viktor spoke, his face grim.

 

Yuri nodded. “Makes sense, although I wonder where they are planning on going with a mage.”

 

Viktor scoffed. “I should have listened to Levi; he told us earlier that Elves, even mages, were being taken off our streets and being sold off as exotic slaves.”

 

Yuri spat on the ground in front of them in disgust. “Whores, the lot of them. You would think they would have enough with the Southern captures. Unfortunate part of being Tevinter, all the fucking slavery.”

 

“Yes I understand that. But what would be the point in stealing our own citizens? How did they know that Yuuri was not already a slave of the Altus?”

 

“You think Yuuri really carries himself as a Tevinter servant?” Yuri rolled his eyes at Viktor. “Let alone a slave?”

 

“Tch! You are right.”

 

Yuri smirked, “Do not worry too hard there Vitya, or you might go bald!”

 

“I am not going bald you brat!”

 

Viktor and Yuri stopped bantering once they reached the entrance to the shipyard. There were hundreds of ships and even more warehouses where slavers could be hiding their new merchandise and acquisitions. Viktor held out his hand once more and channelled into the figurine, only nothing happened, he made a sound of disgust.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing is happening Yura! What does that mean?”

 

Yuri held out the potion, adding another drop. “Try once more.”

 

Viktor nodded, channelling again. This time he felt the pulse; it was pulling him towards the furthest end, to a warehouse he was almost certain was owned by a Magister known as Danarius. Viktor pointed taking off once more, channelling more mana until Yuri could feel the pressure building. The warehouse was much like the others along the docks; it had large bay doors which opened up to allow the ships to easily load their cargo. Being that it was Tevinter the cargo could be anything from fine wines and fabrics to slaves from far away lands. Standing outside the door, Viktor knew that this particular building was owned by Danarius, a Magister who was known for his ruthlessness and preference towards marked elves.

 

“Vitya,” Yuri's voice was low, “is this not Danarius' place?”

 

Viktor nodded.  _ “Da, _ but I remember hearing that he was killed in Kirkwall when he went to retrieve his favoured slave.”

 

“Oh, that marked Elf of his?”

 

_ “Da.” _ Viktor's voice was grim.

 

“Do you know who owns this place now?”

 

“So far as I know it has not been sold as of yet, but we will go in and find out.”

 

Viktor squeezed the figurine, feeling the light pulse that let him know that Yuuri was still inside. He put the statuette to his lips and then tucked it into one of the pouches which hung from his belt. He glanced at Yuri who nodded, and together they went through the front door to go retrieve their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos as always keeps my muse happy and busy!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is captured by slavers, only they have no idea what they were in for as Yuuri is not like any other Elf mage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!! Thank you so much for the great comments! They really make me smile and encourage me forward in this project. While there is an end in sight [another two weeks-ish, maybe 3 in updates], I do have some plans for additional side stories in this 'verse. For sure there will be some Yuri focus, as I need to pull together my fav poly couple [sorry not sorry]. Let me know if you want to see any other pairs, I would love to hear from you.
> 
> Also fair note, next chapter is about some confessions, and then there will be the reason for the explicit rating... [I promise the smut is coming, just bear with me a little bit longer... lol]
> 
> Thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...
> 
> Next update will be on Sunday! <3

#  Chapter 13

 

Yuuri woke in a daze, his head throbbing. Opening up one eye only brings a sharp stabbing pain behind his temples. Yuuri let out a string of profanity in Elvhen, as his world spins around him. Yuuri closes his eyes again; he needs the dizziness to stop, otherwise he will not be able to get out of this room.

 

The last thing he remembered was coming out from the alley and seeing the mansion as he approached the black gates. Then-- then it all goes black. Yuuri took another deep breath to assess his current situation. Opening his eyes once more, Yuuri took slow deep breaths, counting to five on the way in and four on the way out. It was much like the breathing exercises he did when he would have panic attacks. Although the attacks were far less often, the muscle memory of what to do was still there.

 

Breathing calmed and room stilled, Yuuri looked around himself; the first thing he noticed was that he was on a hard wooden floor. As Yuuri looked up, he could see dust motes floating in the sun beams which filtered through the dirty windows, giving the room a soft golden glow. The air in the room was stale, combined with the heavy tang of salt and fish. While Minrathous was a harbour town, the majority of it actually did not have that heavy scent; depending upon where you were, it would have a different scent profile. By the market it was heavy with spices and some sweat of the people, while the more residential parts had a fresher smell due to the gardens. Right now though, the only thing that enveloped his senses was dust, fish, salt and oils. He was somewhere on the port, likely one of the many warehouses which the incoming vessels would use to harbour their goods for trade.

 

Yuuri attempted to sit up, which made him realize that he was tied and only gave him a sharp pain which rang through his back and sides, letting him know that he had been there long enough to have his muscles fall asleep. This was going to make things more difficult, the raven-haired mage looked around the room twisting his head. Something white caught Yuuri’s eye, his staff was leaning up against the wall by the door, Yuuri smirked, perhaps things were starting to look up for him.

 

Yuuri was alerted to the sound of footsteps; taking deep calming breaths, he laid his head down to give the appearance that he was still unconscious. Barely a minute had passed when two men walked into the room. Cracking open an eye, Yuuri saw that they were dressed in a style of robe which Viktor had identified earlier as the lower class of mages. So these were not Altus like the Nikiforov. Maybe they were part of the Soporati? Wait, no those were their non mages. The Tevene class system was far too confusing at times for Yuuri to remember. As it was he already spoke Elvhen, Common and Orlesian. He even had a smattering of Dwarven, although it was not something that was needed often as the majority of the Dwarven traders he had met over the years spoke Common as it was preferred and more widespread. 

 

Yuuri watched with hooded eyes as one of them made their way over; winding a foot back, Yuuri tensed as the foot came flying into his gut.

 

“Wake up you!”

 

Yuuri grunted, looking up.

 

The man above him smelled as though he had been drinking; perhaps this was not a planned event, just some drunks looking for fun. It would not be the first time that Yuuri had been accosted for such a reason. Even in the tower when he first joined there were unsavoury types who would try to get to him just for the fact that he was a marked Elf. This one had dark hair that was spiked out, he was not wearing any identifying medallions.

 

“You,” the dark-haired one was talking again. “Answer me! How does this thing work?”

 

Yuuri looked at the man in a confused manner, deciding it was better to talk than to allow himself to get bruised. “What are you talking about?”

 

His companion, who was leaning by the door was holding up Yuuri’s dragon bone staff. “This-- he is asking about your staff.”

 

The dark-haired one made to kick Yuuri once more; as he wound back his leg, Yuuri braced himself, closing his eyes only to find that the pain did not come. He relaxed his muscles then opened his eyes to see that the drunk was being held back by his blonde companion.

 

“What did ya stop me for?”

 

“If you knock him out he will not be of any use,” the blonde one growled. “Besides, Lord Erimond wanted the merchandise unharmed.”

 

The drunk grunted. “Fine.”

 

He wrenched himself out of the grasp of his companion to stand over by the doorway. Yuuri was feeling nervous as he saw the blonde crouching down in order to be closer to Yuuri's face. Unlike his friend he did not carry the scent of alcohol; this one seemed to believe in bathing and most likely was a leader of some kind. Or at least higher up than his drunk friend. A thought flitted through Yuuri’s mind, something that Celestino had told him about. A rogue group which worked against the Imperium. Unfortunately for Yuuri he was not able to remember the word which was on the tip of his tongue. Not that knowing who Lord Erimond was or if they were part of some nefarious group could help him at this time. He just knew that he needed to get his hands on his staff.

 

“Now,” the blonde spoke soothingly, “I need you to answer me or else I might have to allow my buddy over there to re-educate yourself on your place in this world. Right now you are a slave, that is all you will ever be. That is your place in this world. And as a slave, it is your job is to answer to your master. At this point in time, your master would be me. I am your god, your one, your only.”

 

The man smiled, his teeth showing in a way that should feel soothing, but in reality sent a shiver down Yuuri's spine.

 

“I hope that you and I are coming to an understanding then?”

 

Yuuri nodded shakily, he had a feeling that this was not the man to cross.

 

“Good.” There he was with that crocodile grin; he stood up taking the staff from his drunken comrade, looking over the fine details. “Now, this here looks very much like a staff that would be valuable if sold to the right individual.”

 

Yuuri shook his head, which caused the man to frown.

 

“Now Mister Elf mage, I thought you understood where I was coming from. If you are not going to be helpful, then I will have to let my friend take over.”

 

“It – it won't work with you. Or anyone else. It is attuned to myself alone.”

 

The man sucked air through his teeth. “Ahh, is that so. Well damn.” He rocked back on his heels. “Lord Erimond will not be happy with that at all. No, not at all.”

 

Yuuri swallowed, risking getting hit. “Who is this Lord Erimond?”

 

The drunk made a noise at the door, “Tch! Are you even from here, you stupid Elf?”

 

The blonde sighed, rolling his eyes as though sharing an inside joke with Yuuri. “The only stupid one here is you, you damn monkey. Can you not see that this fine knife-eared slave is from the South? One of them wild elves that lives in the forests and shit. Although,” he looked Yuuri up and down, “I can appreciate how the clothing might throw you off. These are some fine threads, from your previous master I assume?” Yuuri flushed, he was getting angry. “Tsk tsk, watch your face serrah Elf!”

 

The man pressed the tip of Yuuri's staff to his chin, forcing Yuuri to look up, the moment the staff touched his skin Yuuri could feel his body light up as though it were on fire with mana and magic. From the look in his captor's eyes Yuuri could see that they knew they had made a grave error and they had noticed a change over Yuuri, who had gone from a cowering captive to something far more fierce.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath and stared the man down defiantly, _ “Ar tu na'lin emma mi.” _

 

The man smirked with false bravado. “I have no idea what you said there, but I assume it was nothing more than asking for another kick and reminder of your place.”

 

_ “Fen'Harel ma halam.” _ Yuuri was pissed beyond speaking Common; now he was done, he was sore and all he wanted was to get his staff and get back to Viktor, even if it meant dealing with that damn servant and his violet eyes that judged.

 

“You keep this shit up I am really going to get mad.” The blonde’s eyes narrowed.

 

_ “Ma emma harel,” _ Yuuri's voice was steady, _ “Ar tu na'din.” _

 

Yuuri channelled mana through the staff which was still pressed under his chin, willing it to remain attached to him. Using that energy he then coaxed the ropes to unbind from his wrists all while he spoke threats in Elvhen; it was a technique which his keeper had taught him before ever leaving the clan, one he never thought he would have to use in a real-life setting.

 

“Uhh, Garrett, I am not sure that you should keep taunting him man.” The man from the door spoke up, he was sounding more sober as fear radiated in his voice.

 

The man called Garrett turned to snap back, as he moved he realized that the hand holding the staff did not move, “What the fuck?”

 

It was too late, Yuuri moved with the stamina which came from the well of mana which was running through his whole being.

 

“What is happening Garrett??”

 

“I have no idea-- this staff, I cannot move it.”

 

“Then let go!”

 

“That is just it! I cannot!  _ Fasta vass!!” _

 

“The fuck, man?”

 

_ “Ma Halam.” _ Yuuri spoke once and then stood, taking his staff in hand as the one called Garrett burst into blue flames.

 

“Oh  _ kaffe!” _ The other one swore, seeing his companion lit up like a torch.

 

The drunk turned and began trying to pull on the door, trying to find a way to escape the wrath of the once captive and very pissed off Elf.

 

Yuuri swung down his staff in an arc.  _ “Halam sahlin, emma shem'nan.” _

 

With his last words the other one burst into bright blue flames.

 

Yuuri tapped his staff to the ground twice and the room itself engulfed in fire, leaving the raven-haired Elf unscathed. Yuuri walked out of the room, along a path that opened for him alone, moving forward while flames licked around him, consuming everything they touched. He walked out of the office and into the main warehouse, the fire following his footsteps, engulfing the entire building.

 

Yuuri walked as though in a trance to the exit; the door opened in front of him, he could feel his rage starting to grow once more. He began to pull in more mana, channelling through his brightly glowing staff. The light equalized enough that Yuuri recognize the men before him, one blonde with green eyes and one taller with hair of hammered silver and bright blue eyes which were wide and shone with their own power.

 

Yuuri sighed releasing all of his mana at once, he stepped forward into darkness.  _ “Ma vhenan, Vitya.” _

 

The fire around Yuuri burst out from him blasting Viktor and Yuri with a wave of intense heat and flame which did not burn either of them. Viktor moved swiftly to catch Yuuri, who collapsed as a marionette whose strings had been cut. The staff, no longer glowing with power, fell from Yuuri’s lax hands, clattering uselessly to the floor.

 

“Vitya, we can examine him later! We need to move now!”

 

Viktor blinked looking up at Yuri and nodded, realizing that the warehouse was becoming dangerous to them now that Yuuri was unconscious. The room was becoming progressively hotter, and Viktor had a feeling that without the assistance of Yuuri and his staff, the flames would burn them both.

 

“Yura, the staff,” Viktor spoke, channelling mana himself to create a barrier which would enshrine all three of the men so they could push through the already burning exit.

 

Yura grabbed the staff and followed Viktor who was carrying the limp Elf mage.

 

“The hell happened here, Vitya?”

 

Viktor shook his head, his voice grim. “I have a feeling we will not know until Yuuri wakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos as always, keeps my muse happy and busy!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is now safe, back with Viktor. Now have a few feels, and a bit of background on Yuuri's past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are progressing steadily... 
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this journey, and for all the kind comments. They really do fuel my muse and makes me so happy.
> 
> Thank you as always to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

#  Chapter 14

 

Yuuri groaned as he opened his eyes, his whole body protesting each and every slight movement. Unlike before where he was on a hardwood floor, now his body was surrounded by the comfort of a mattress and blankets. Yuuri's eyes snapped open in a panic; the last thing he remembered was fire; that and being in a warehouse.

 

“Yuuri,  _ amatus _ , you are safe now.” Viktor's voice brought Yuuri's eyes into focus.

 

_ “Ir abelas, ma melava halani,” _ Yuuri took a shaky breath.  _ “Ir tel'him.” _

 

“Yuuri, baby, I do not understand you.” Viktor ran his hand along Yuuri’s cheek.

 

The raven-haired Elf blinked and then focused on the blue eyes before him. Collecting his thoughts, he tried again this time in Common. “I -– I am sorry.”

 

It was as though he were remembering how to speak once more. He shook his head, trying to piece together what happened before he had blacked out. Looking around, he realized he was not actually in his own room.

 

“Umm Vitya?”

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Where are we right now?”

 

He watched as the man blushed, his hand dropping away as his pale face turned a bright rose that reached the tip of his nose.

 

“Vitya, are you okay  _ ma serannas?” _ Yuuri lifted his right hand to the man's face, gently caressing his cheek.

 

“This is my room.”

 

“Oh... oh...  _ oh _ ...” Yuuri's face stained crimson, making his markings flare across his cheeks at the realization that he was laying in Viktor's bed. Alone-- with Viktor.

 

“Are you alright?” Viktor's eyes went wide.

 

Yuuri swallowed, nodding slowly. “Yes, I am. What happened?”

 

Viktor raised an eyebrow, “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Yuri and I went to the warehouse and you were walking through fire untouched by the flames. That is how we found you.”

 

“Oh,” Yuuri closed his eyes. “It happened again.”

 

“Again?”

 

Yuuri blew out a breath, his hand falling down to his lap, he looked up when he heard the faintest disappointed humm. Yuuri looked up, his caramel eyes looking into bright blue ones.

 

“Before I tell you and you think poorly of me,” Yuuri sighed, “can I request one thing?”

 

Viktor's eyes narrowed. “Why would I ever think poorly of you?”

 

“Just-- Please, Vitya.”

 

“Anything, ask and if it is in my power I will grant it.” Viktor watched with slight amusement, as the younger man squirmed on the bed. 

 

“I was wondering, if I could gain a kiss from you. You know-- before I tell you everything and you want me to leave.”

 

Viktor's eyes went wide; he could feel his heart start to pound as the man in front of him was turning the brightest hue. He could not believe his ears; did he just ask for a kiss?

 

Yuuri was feeling his breath start to hitch,  _ oh Mythal perhaps he overstepped his bounds and now Vitya will hate him.  _ The elf went to open his mouth to say something but was met with the softest lips crashing into his. It took a few moments for Yuuri to realize what was happening, that this Tevinter god was actually kissing him.

 

Viktor pulled back breathless, his eyes sparkling. “I hope that answers your question?”

 

Yuuri leaned forward to pull Viktor in for a second one but was stopped when slender fingers pressed against his lips, making Yuuri open his eyes in question.

 

“My dear, while I would love to just spend all night tasting your lips,” Viktor was breathing hard as he struggled to put together the words, “I need to hear your story. I want to know what happened after you left us on the cliffs.”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath, nodding. “Promise me that you will not think too poorly of me.”

 

Viktor moved so that he was sitting against the headboard, pulling Yuuri against his chest. Viktor cradled Yuuri against him as he kissed the top of Yuuri's head, “I promise that I will remain here and listen to all you have to say. I behaved poorly before and I am sorry, know that I am far too deep to ever let you go again.”

 

Yuuri nestled himself against Viktor's chest; it felt easier to open up when he was not looking directly at the man. He sighed as he felt Viktor run his hands along Yuuri's arm.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for Vitya-- but before you proclaim any undying devotion to me, let me tell you about where I came from.” Yuuri took a deep shuddering breath, trying to take comfort in Viktor’s warmth. “I am not sure if it is the same for your young mages here in Tevinter, but I have heard that it can happen among the humans in the South. Especially if the Templars do not make it in time. You know how when a new mage comes to their power that it can be explosive? Out of control?”

 

Viktor was stroking Yuuri's head,  _ “Da, _ it is known to happen even here, while not often as we are a people who expect magic in our lineage. It can still occur if a child presents earlier due to stress or with someone who was thought to be without magic.”

 

Yuuri nodded, “I assumed that it might be more rare where magic is embraced over feared. It is more or less the same with the clans. Among the Elvhen, those who walk through the fade are fewer than what you would find among the Shemlen. Magic is not a thing which our people fear, as our Keepers are most often those with magic as a way to keep balance with our Gods. Our Keepers know what to look for in most cases, but there are a few rare moments when there is a child who shows potential to be beyond the levels which the Keepers can handle. Then it is during the _Arlathvhen,_ a clan gathering, when such children are discussed. Either they are passed to another clan who are better equipped to handle such children-- or they are given to the Circle. While that might seem strange, by doing to it helps to keep the Templars from harassing our clans and destroying our homes.”

 

“But I thought you said that you had volunteered to join the circle.”

 

“That is the story which I tell, yes,” Yuuri sighed. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of Viktor, “You have to understand Vitya, how our clans are structured. How we live and the number of magical children we have is a secret. It is something that could destroy an entire clan. So I must keep our secrets for the safety of my people.”

 

“You were one of those children.” Viktor’s voice was low and careful without accusation. “You were one of those uncontrollable children?”

 

Yuuri chuckled softly, “I would not say uncontrollable, that is a bit much. Although I am sure my Keeper would agree with you on some days.”

 

Yuuri felt the rumble of Viktor's laughter through his back. “I take it back, then. Not uncontrollable, a handful maybe? Undeniably cute, perhaps?”

 

“Vitya!” Yuuri smiled, leaning his head back with a sigh. “Honestly-- So no, I was not ‘uncontrollable’, but I was someone who had a tendency to lose myself to my emotions. Not that it was all the time, but when I am emotionally compromised, if my life is in danger, or someone I love is in danger-- my magic takes over. I was told that my mana bursts out in the form of flames that will destroy anything around me, but will leave me unscathed.”

 

Yuuri's breath hitched; Viktor spoke, voice low. “Go on love.”

 

“There was one time I almost killed a group of children who had been attacking me.” Yuuri paused before continuing. Viktor held his breath, not wanting to break the spell of Yuuri’s words. “Not that it gave me any right, but these  _ len _ , they were my constant bullies. They did anything that children do; adding bugs into my meals, tripping me, calling me a  _ len'alas lath'din.  _ A dirty child, who no one loves.” Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri tighter. He knew how cruel children were; being abnormal himself made for a certain torment. Yuuri smiled, patting Viktor’s arm gently. “The woodworker would often be the one to save me, he was kind and would tell me that they were just jealous as I was invited to meetings with the Hahren and Keeper. That my being able to walk through the fade was a special gift.”

 

“You walk in the fade?” Viktor asked his voice low.

 

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, I am a dreamwalker of my people. I can walk through the fade in my dreams if I so desire. As a child, I did not know or understand the dangers of such abilities-- and I was lucky that my Keeper understood and helped to guide me.”

 

Viktor hummed, “I am sorry for interrupting, you were talking about your childhood. Please go on, I won’t interrupt you further.”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath, trying to pull together his thoughts once more. “One day, they tricked me into some ruins. They locked me in, thinking it would be great fun to hear me scream and call for help. What they did not know was that these ruins were filled with large cave spiders and even some Darkspawn.” Viktor hissed, clutching Yuuri closer. “I was terrified; I do not remember much after that-- only that I woke much later and I was isolated. No longer allowed to be among the other children.

 

“The Keeper took me later, back to the ruins and there was nothing left but smoking ash.” Yuuri’s voice hitched, “My flames were so hot that they melted stone. The children, my tormentors were burned. Apparently something made them change their mind, perhaps it was that they had a moment of clarity. Or my screams were more than what they had planned for; whatever the reason, they came back. When they saw that a fire had erupted they even tried to rescue me, but my flames did not see them as ally. So unlike yourself and Yuri, they were harmed. They were all lucky that they did not become ash as well. Worst is that I have no memory of it, minus the being locked in the cave and feeling so much terror.”

 

Yuuri shuddered; he still had nightmares of that night and would find himself in bed sweating, his skin burning hot. Viktor clung to Yuuri, rocking him slowly, allowing the Elf to catch his breath and find his place in his memory to continue.

 

“It was at the  _ Arlathvhen  _ that the option of joining the Shemlen circle was presented to me; funny enough it was Celestino who offered this option to our Harhen, only to later come for me to join him here on this quest. I believe the other option was essentially a type of tranquility that is done to those in the clans who become  _ Era'harel _ , daemon mages-- oh that is not right, what is it you call them, Blood Mages.”

 

Viktor was processing, that was a lot for him to take in. He could hear the ragged breathing from Yuuri and felt as the younger man tensed as he waited to be rejected. On instinct, Viktor pulled Yuuri closer to himself.

 

“Well,” Viktor broke the silence with a sigh, “that definitely explains a few things.”

 

Yuuri turned so he could look into Viktor's eyes. “How so?”

 

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand; bringing it up to his lips, he kissed along each knuckle, “When Yura and I found you, you were surrounded by flames, walking unscathed by the fire, and even when Yura and I ran to you, it did not touch us. It was as though you recognized who we were, that we were not enemies.”

 

“Oh Vitya, why would you run in?”

 

“Because you were there,” Viktor shrugged. “How could I not?”

 

Yuuri looked at Viktor.  _ “Ma emma lath _ , how do I deserve you?”

 

“You keep slipping into your tongue, and I have no idea what you mean.”

 

Yuuri flushed. “I – I – I am sorry.”

 

“So what was that just now?” Viktor’s blue eyes sparkled as he smiled gently. “I have heard you say that one before.”

 

Yuuri sighed, looking up at Viktor who was smiling, running his thumb along Yuuri's jaw.

 

_ “Ma emma lath? _ In Common, it means you are the one I love.” Viktor grinned, his eyes shining as he watched Yuuri turn bright red, his hands rising up to cover his face in embarrassment.

 

“Is that so? We barely know each other.”

 

Yuuri made to pull away, he could feel his heart drop. Did he read everything wrong? The touching? The looks? The gentle kisses? Flushing with embarrassment, Yuuri pulled away stuttering. “Uhh,  _ ma serannas, _ I – I mean thank you for saving me earlier. I will head back to my room.”

 

Yuuri got out of the bed; eyes looking downwards he was trying to keep himself from crying, he was too old to be crying like some  _ da'lath. _ As he went to leave, Yuuri was stopped by a soft tug on his tunic, forcing the raven-haired mage to looked back.

 

“Please--” Viktor spoke the one word.

 

.Looking up, Yuuri saw Viktor's eyes were wide with panic, “I did not mean it that way!  _ Kaffas! _ Why was this so much easier in my head. Please do not go Yuuri!”

 

“But, I thought, with what you just said...” Yuuri groaned, “By the Dread Wolf, I am so confused.”

 

“I am an idiot.”

 

Yuuri cocked an eyebrow looking to Viktor, “Go on.”

 

Viktor chuckled. “What I meant was that I am surprised that you felt this way when I thought that I was the only one.”

 

“Only one?”

 

“I never should have let you leave me at that cliff, I was a jealous idiot. And it almost had you sold into slavery! I was beside myself.” Viktor's words were just spilling over, emotions ranging from anger to desperation. “When we found you again I was so overjoyed! I do not ever want to let you go, I insisted that you were brought to my rooms instead of to your own!”

 

Yuuri watched as the confession unfolded; his heart was racing, but he wanted to be sure.

 

“Vitya, speak clearly please.” Yuuri could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “Common is not my first language and it seems no matter how long I live among your kind, I sometimes get confused by shemlin customs and words.”

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor spoke, his face in a smile, “I am saying that I have been in love with you from the start. I want you, you are my  _ amatus _ . And I will follow you anywhere, everywhere, if you would allow me.”

 

“Vitya!” Yuuri threw himself on the bed and into Viktor's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos feed my muse! [and I really do adore seeing what you have to say]
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri take comfort in each other... [sex I am talking about sex... a whole chapter of it]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the reason for explicit rating! The smut... This is quite literally a chapter of them having sex... Only took 27k to get here...
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me in this journey... much like any DA game here is the reason for the journey... the smut... lol
> 
> Thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...
> 
> Next update will be Thursday...

#  Chapter 15  


 

Yuuri threw himself against Viktor, their lips crushing against each other, wet and demanding. Viktor's hands moved along the hem of Yuuri's tunic, lifting it up around his hips to allow the smaller man to be able to straddle his lap. Yuuri moaned as he felt Viktor's delicate fingers dance along his skin.

 

The Elf began to grind against Viktor's hips, making the silver-haired mage moan into Yuuri's mouth; he could feel himself getting hard. There needed to be less clothing between them. Viktor pulled up the tunic over Yuuri's head, the momentary break from kissing had the younger man whining slightly. The second he was free they came back together while Yuuri began tugging at Viktor's own tunic.

 

“Less – this,” Yuuri indicated to the clothing.

 

Viktor smiled as Yuuri failed to make a proper sentence. “As you wish.”

 

Before complying, Viktor pulled Yuuri in tighter, kissing and sucking his way down the Elf’s neck until he found a spot which made Yuuri tremble. Right at the base where the neck and collarbone meet, the softest area, Viktor sucked and nipped until it was bruised. When he was happy with the colour he lifted Yuuri up and placed him on the bed, switching their positions. He then carefully untied the laces on Yuuri's breeches with his mouth, enjoying the view of the Elf who was squirming below him. He could feel the hardened length of Yuuri strained against the leather. Viktor laid a wet kiss on Yuuri's hips, his hands sliding up from underneath cupping Yuuri’s ass before hooking his fingers along the pant waist.

 

“Vitya...” Yuuri moaned, his hips rising up to assist in the removal of his breeches.

 

Viktor slid the pants down and off, throwing them off the bed. He sat back on his knees admiring the view in front of him. Yuuri's skin had a golden hue, not quite tan, but also not pale alabaster like his own. It was as though the Elf had been lightly kissed by the sun. Along his body Viktor saw that Yuuri had more than just the face markings; tattoos wove along his torso in a vine pattern. Viktor had the urge to lick his way along the markings, making his partner writhe under him. He felt his cock ache in response, pressed against his leggings.

 

“Now, I think I have a bit too much in the clothing department.” Viktor ran his hands along Yuuri's thighs, speaking in between kisses, “What do you think my love?”

 

Yuuri nodded, moaning whenever Viktor's hands moved closer to his very hard erection.

 

Swiftly, Viktor got off the bed to remove his own tunic and leggings, grateful that he had already removed the buckles and belts along with the more complicated pieces of clothing. Viktor went to his side table; in the drawer there was a small vial of scented oil from Antiva, formulated for such activities. Viktor was grateful that he had a fresh one that he had purchased just a few days prior on a whim.

 

Viktor slipped back onto the bed, positioning himself between Yuuri's legs; he was hoping to take his time with this one. If there were anything to be sure, Viktor was a thorough lover and enjoyed seeing his partner at their happiest. He placed the capped oil to the side so that he could focus on the beautiful man in front of him.

 

“You are truly beautiful Yuuri,” Viktor's fingers traced along Yuuri's tattoos. “These designs are amazing and I just want to taste every last inch of your body.”

 

“Vitya...”

 

With a moan Viktor ran his hands along Yuuri's thighs, his mouth following, sucking periodically along the inside, leaving a wet trail of bruising marks. He kissed and licked his way until he was right at his goal. Yuuri's erection was quivering against his taut belly, dotting the perfect skin with precum. Viktor took it into his hand, wrapping his long fingers around the thick length and stroking it slowly. With each stroke he could hear the most delicious sounds emanating from the Elf. Viktor added in a twist with his wrist, palming the slick wetness so that it coated the shaft.

 

“You like that Yuuri?” Viktor purred. “Do you like having me stroke and caress you? What else would you like to feel there?”

 

“Y – you – your mouth.”

 

Viktor smiled. “As you wish,  _ Amatus.” _

 

Viktor leaned down and took Yuuri's whole length into his hot and wet mouth. He moaned as he sucked, tasting the precum; Viktor relaxed his throat so that he was able to take Yuuri’s full length. Viktor then used his fingers to encourage Yuuri's hips to drive upwards, to fuck his mouth until the tip of his cock was hitting the back of Viktor's throat. Viktor moaned with each thrust which would elicit a cry of pleasure from Yuuri.

 

Viktor felt Yuuri's hands reach into his long hair which had come undone, encouraging Viktor to suck and stroke his shaft. Viktor pulled off of Yuuri's cock with a wet sound to give some attention to the testicles which were heavy and warm, ready for release. Unlike Viktor, who had a thatch of hair below, Yuuri’s body was completely hairless. Viktor hummed in pleasure as he took Yuuri's balls into his mouth, tongue lapping around and sucking, enjoying the salty taste of Yuuri’s sweat-soaked skin. Yuuri's breathing was getting frantic, he was so close and without having had any play yet around his ass.

 

“Vitya, I am going to cum...”

 

Viktor's eyes flashed. “Then cum, I want to taste you, all of you. I promise to have you call my name all night.”

 

He felt Yuuri twitch in his hand, his pulse pounding through the hardened length. Viktor took Yuuri back into his mouth using his hands as well to pump and caress. He could feel his own need screaming at him, suppressing it to enjoy this sensation. After a few solid strokes Yuuri's back arched as Yuuri cried out his name. Viktor felt the hot stream of semen shoot into his mouth, salty and slightly sweet like an exotic fruit. The silver-haired mage swallowed every last drop, giving Yuuri's cock a few additional pumps to ensure it was emptied before pulling his mouth off to look up at his lover.

 

He went to kiss Yuuri's hip bone when he felt a tug on his hair, allowing himself to be guided up to Yuuri's mouth where they kissed passionately. Yuuri's tongue explored every crevasse, tasting himself in Viktor's mouth moaning and feeling himself start to harden once more. Viktor groaned as he felt Yuuri rut up against him, making his needs clear.

 

Viktor reached with his left hand for the bottle of oil; leaning back onto his knees he cracked the wax seal, the scent of cinnamon and cloves filled the room, mixing pleasantly with the smell of their sweat and sex. Viktor poured a few drops onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up. Viktor then positioned himself between Yuuri’s legs. He slid his oiled fingers, tracing a path behind his balls until he reached Yuuri's entrance which was quivering as though begging to be entered. Viktor drew his finger around the rim, feeling the tight ring of muscle. Yuuri moaned and pressed himself against Viktor's fingers, trying to get them inside faster. He begged, his voice coming out in sharp pants and gasps.

 

“Please... Vitya...”

 

Viktor's breath caught as he slipped his first finger inside. “Yuuri, you are so hot, so lewd.” Viktor’s voice was ragged as he listened to Yuuri moan, “Your ass is sucking me in, so greedy, wanting more.”

 

Viktor kissed Yuuri's mouth as he pressed his second finger inside, gently massaging and scissoring open Yuuri's hole. Viktor loved hearing the moans which came out of the younger man. Briefly Viktor pulled his fingers out, causing a small whimper to escape from the Elf; Viktor pulled Yuuri onto his lap, re-positioning Yuuri's hips to make access easier. Viktor added a few more drops of oil to his fingers, capping the vial once more.

 

Yuuri caressed the side of Viktor's neck as he angled himself for Viktor to slide three of his fingers inside. With his free hand Viktor caressed Yuuri’s pert ass, massaging it as he bit and sucked at Yuuri's neck. Viktor enjoyed the feeling of Yuuri as he ground his hips, rocking with the motion of Viktor's fingers. Yuuri dug his nails into Viktor's shoulders and back, moaning and calling out Viktor's name as Viktor found Yuuri's sweet spot.

 

Yuuri snaked one hand between them, taking hold of both erections and pumping them together, gaining a gasp and cry of ecstasy from Viktor. Yuuri came once again, ribbons of cum painting their abdomens. Viktor held on a little longer, he wanted to fill Yuuri and not waste a single drop of it outside.

 

Yuuri was breathing heavily as his body slumped against Viktor.

 

Viktor pressed his lips against the Elf's neck. “Are you ready for more?”

 

Yuuri shivered and nodded, “Y – y – yes Vitya.”

 

“Then roll over for me my love.”

 

Yuuri nodded, whimpering as Viktor's fingers pulled out from his hole and with some assistance Yuuri positioned himself with his ass high in the air. Viktor groaned in approval as he looked at the display before him. The winding vine tattoo wrapped around his beautiful Elf, accenting the lines of his back and hips. Viktor picked up the oil once more, this time making his own near bursting cock slick and glistening. He lined himself up with Yuuri's ass, pressing the tip against the ring of muscle. Viktor moaned as he felt Yuuri pressing his ass against Viktor’s erection.

 

Viktor slowly pressed himself inside, pausing against his instinct to just press in, allowing Yuuri to adjust to his size. Viktor moaned as he bottomed out; Yuuri's ass was so tight and hot. Viktor had to pause for a moment to just enjoy the sensation before he began to move; moving first with shallow thrusts, then moving harder. Viktor groaned as Yuuri's ass tightened around him, as though trying to milk his cock with each motion. The sound of their wet skin slapping against each other, the wet sucking sound with each thrust.

 

Viktor could feel his orgasm building as he heard Yuuri moan. Viktor had found Yuuri's favourite spot as he held up the Elf's hips in a bruising grasp. Hearing his cries of pleasure only added to Viktor's own, he wanted to make Yuuri cum once more before he filled his lover.

 

“I need you to cum with me Yuuri,” Viktor purred. “You think you are up to that?”

 

Yuuri moaned, reaching his own hand down and grasping his own cock, pumping it in rhythm with the thrusts.

 

Viktor groaned in satisfaction, “I am so close, will you finish with me?”

 

Yuri could only moan in response, his breath coming out in rasps.

 

Viktor thrust once, twice and just as he heard Yuuri call out his ass tightened and Viktor came, filling the Elf with his hot seed. Viktor called out Yuuri's name as he felt his lover clench, trying to milk every last drop from him and sending waves of pleasure through Viktor’s body.

 

Viktor collapsed against Yuuri's sweat covered back and moving aside the locks of raven coloured hair, Viktor kissed the back of Yuuri's neck, tasting the salt of his skin. He shifted, allowing the pair to lay side by side spooned and still locked together.

 

“I cannot explain how, but I do love you.” Viktor spoke, his voice low and raspy.

 

_ “Ma emma lath, emma vhenan, ma sa'lath,”  _ Yuuri replied faintly. “My love, my heart, my only love.”

 

And with that they fell asleep together, knowing that there would be more to talk about in the morning, but for now they had this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	16. chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more smut... a shared bath, and a confession...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh okay, we are at Chapter 16, only a few more left until the end [and only two chapters left that are pre written!]... ngl I am a bit nervous and have been throughout this! I am so happy with the response and I hope that I can continue to please. 
> 
> Thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who has stuck by me with this whole journey and has helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

#  Chapter 16  


 

Viktor woke to the feeling of his bed partner shivering; he shifted his position, getting up long enough to fetch a blanket for some warmth as they were still nude from their earlier activities. As he went to cover Yuuri, he felt the dried semen and sweat start to flake from his chest. With a sigh, Viktor fetched his robe and padded over to his private bath where he could clean himself. Viktor turned on the faucets, which brought water right to the room. It was a benefit which only the wealthy in Tevinter enjoyed; there was no need to draw water from a common well or to have servants heat it slowly over a fire. Here in the Nikiforov mansion they had several baths and water closets which only made to show their wealth, as such designs were not cheap to come by. As he waited for the tub to fill, Viktor pulled his hair up into a bun to avoid getting it wet. He heard the soft sound of footsteps making their way towards him.

 

Viktor looked up, expecting Levi with a disapproving look but instead saw a dishevelled raven-haired Elf wrapped in the very blanket Viktor had left him with. The bath forgotten, Viktor could feel himself stirring once more at the sight.

 

“Yuuri, I had thought that you were asleep. I am sorry if I woke you with the water.”

 

Yuuri smiled, his face flushing slightly. “I noticed that you were no longer with me, I just--”

 

The sentence hung between them unfinished, both men flushed, happy and excited for what might come next.

 

“I just thought I would clean up a bit, and then come and do the same for you.” Viktor held out his hand, “Care to join me instead?”

 

Yuuri dropped his blanket, his eyes hooded as he made his way to Viktor's waiting arms. Viktor's eyes gleamed as he watched Yuuri saunter towards him, his member already at half mast. As Yuuri reached the tub, he stopped just in front of Viktor, allowing him to run his hands along his exposed form. Viktor admired the marks which covered his body from earlier, the purple bruises from bites contrasting against the white of his tattoos on golden skin. Yuuri let out a moan as Viktor caressed his body; Yuuri reached out, sliding his hands under the collar of Viktor's robe, sliding the fabric away from his form and exposing his alabaster skin. Viktor leaned in closer kissing Yuuri's chest, licking and sucking Yuuri's pert nipples.

 

“Uhh Vitya?”

 

Viktors eyebrows raised at the tone of concern, pulling his mouth from the nipple. “Hmm? What is it my love?”

 

“The water, Vitya.”

 

Viktor's eyes widened, “Oh yes, thank you. I may have become a big distracted.”

 

Yuuri smiled, “Is that so?”

 

Viktor turned off the taps before focusing back to his Elf lover. “Now, where were we?”

 

Viktor let his robe pool at his feet, now both men were nude. He smiled, hearing the sharp intake of breath from Yuuri, Viktor could feel his erection bob against his taut stomach. Yuuri smiled as he knelt in front of Viktor, he took Viktor’s swollen cock into his wet mouth. Yuuri encouraged Viktor to fuck his mouth while he palmed his own erection, moaning as he felt Viktor’s cock hit the back of his throat with each snap of his hips. It did not take Viktor long to finish, Yuuri swallowing every drop with a pleased moan; Yuuri pumped at himself a few more times, painting himself in white. Viktor sighed contently then as Yuuri stood up to clean himself off, finding himself trapped by Viktor’s firm grip as he leaned forward to lick every salty drop from Yuuri's tattooed chest. Viktor held out his hand as he licked his lips, inviting Yuuri to join him in the large tub.

 

***

 

Yuuri was nestled between Viktor's legs in the large tub, leaning back against the taller man's chest. Viktor sighed as he kissed along Yuuri's neck, his arms were wrapped around the Elf's midsection, pulling him closer. Yuuri moaned lightly, enjoying the gentle touch from his lover and the caress of the warm water that lapped against them.

 

“So,” Viktor's voice was low.

 

“So?” Yuuri held up his hand, watching the water droplets roll down.

 

“How are we explaining this?”

 

“This?” Yuuri shifted slightly to look back at Viktor.

 

Viktor pressed his hand into Yuuri's still raised one, linking together their fingers and allowing Yuuri to pull his hand against his chest. Viktor hummed as he felt the beating of Yuuri's heart through his hand.

 

“Yes Yuuri, this.” Viktor kissed Yuuri on the mouth before going back to nuzzling at his neck. “What do we tell my father, and the others? It is not like they are not aware of my, umm-- I think my mother likes to refer to it as my perversions. Not that I think of it as that, I just love whom I love.”

 

Yuuri sighed, “I guess I did not think about it. I mean it was not like we planned this or anything.”

 

Viktor placed his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. “Well  _ you _ might not have been planning it, but I know I have been thinking of this from the moment you stepped into the foyer.”

 

There was a splash as Yuuri pulled away, turning around to face Viktor straight on, his caramel coloured eyes searching Viktor’s aqua ones.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor laughed, “You are getting water everywhere!”

 

“Really?” Yuuri leaned forward. “Did you really like me from... from then?”

 

“I said early how I love whom I love, but you turn for that?”

 

“Well you might have just been you know, saying that.”

 

Yuuri leaned in to Viktor, his breath caught as Yuuri's forehead touched his own; while they had been intimate this felt so much more to Viktor. 

 

“Yuuri?” It was strange how Viktor’s voice sounded to his own ears, he felt a giggle bubble up through his chest.

 

“Viktor? Vitya??”

 

Viktor could hear Yuuri's voice sounding panicked but he was not sure why he sounded so far away. The room began to tilt and twirl. There was a sound of splashing and some panicked voices, then blessed darkness.

 

***

 

Viktor woke back in bed, the image flipped from the day before with Yuuri sitting above him watching concerned. “Vitya! You are awake.”

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor spoke, feeling confused. “What happened?”

 

“You fainted you moron!” Yuri’s voice rang through the room. “Who the hell faints in a tub?”

 

Viktor watched Yuuri turn to Yuri, his eyes narrowed. “Yuri, that is not polite.”

 

“Tch! But it is true,” Yuri pouted, “Anyway, he is being the not polite one, I had to help haul the idiot out of the tub before he drowned. Twice I have helped him now. You are just lucky I heard you yell out when you did, idiot would have drowned otherwise.”

 

Yuuri sighed in Yuri’s direction, shook his head then turned back to Viktor, “We were talking, then you started giggling before fainting, and well Yuri came in to help me move you to your bed. How are you feeling?”

 

Viktor sighed, leaning into the gentle caress from Yuuri. “Ahh, we must have been in there too long and the heat got to me. I am alright now.”

 

Viktor sat up only to realize that he was nude under the covers. He looked over to Yuuri, registering that he was wearing Viktor’s robe from before, his dark hair still wet and dripping slightly.

 

“Oh!” Yuuri blushed, “I am sure you would like this back, just give me a moment--I can get changed.”

 

Viktor snatched Yuuri's wrist, “No, it looks nicer on you. I have so many and I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am to see you to wear something of mine.”

 

“Tch! You two are disgusting!” Yuri pushed off from the wall. “Vitya, you and your lover-boy are expected downstairs. Your father and the rest all have questions.”

 

Viktor's eyes narrowed. “What did you tell them, Yura?”

 

“What did  _ I _ tell them? Are you fucking kidding me?” Yuri glared at his cousin. “Old man, don’t you remember? After we found Yuuri here you crashed back to the house, and you went dashing up to your rooms with an unconscious Elf. And then-- you would not come back down for supper or breakfast! I didn’t have to say a damn thing!”

 

Viktor sighed, “Yes I suppose you are right. What time is it now?”

 

“Well into the afternoon, close to supper.” Yuri turned to leave. “Also, I suggest you two put on a bit more than you are currently wearing before you head down. They are all waiting on you. I was just sent up to summon you.”

 

Viktor reached out, taking Yuuri's hand and rubbing his thumb along his knuckles. “Oh this should be fun.”

 

Yuuri gave him a worried look, “I hope I have not caused you too much trouble.”

 

Viktor pulled Yuuri against him, hugging him to his chest; the Elf nuzzled against Viktor’s neck leaving a soft trail of kisses, his fingers playing with the long strands of silver hair.

 

“I would have you trouble me, all hours, every day, for as long as I live.”

 

“That sounds like a proposal Vitya.”

 

Viktor replied without having to think twice, “Perhaps it is.”

 

_ “Ame in ma'desen.”  _ Yuuri spoke softly, his eyes shining.

 

Viktor cocked his head, “That sounded important.”

 

Yuuri sighed contently, “Best translation I can think of is to say that  _ I am in your care _ .”

 

“So is that a yes?”

 

“If you are truly proposing? Then yes-” Yuuri looked into Viktor's bright blue eyes. “This is so crazy, but yes.”

 

Viktor's face broke into the biggest heart-shaped smile as he clutched Yuuri closer. “I am so happy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love every comment I get and believe me when I say it feeds my muse. <3
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to face the family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, we are now at chapter 17... a bit of a rough family conversation, far worse than that first family dinner... [which was only a mere few days ago lol]
> 
> Second I apologize I think I buggered a bit with the relationships between Nikolai and Yuri... calling them grandparent/grandson to father/son... I am going to double check the earlier chapters so that it makes sense [so please forgive me if there are some updates in your inbox... just trying to keep the continuity]
> 
> Big thank you to my beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

#  Chapter 17

 

The pair emerged from the bedroom arm in arm, whispering to each other with stupid grins. After Yuuri helped Viktor get cleaned up and dressed, they slipped across the hall to Yuuri's room where Viktor returned the favour by helping Yuuri into one of the borrowed Tunics, this time in a soft blue with silver accent. Like the day before, the tunic was a short three-quarter style worn with some black leather leggings. Yuuri found it fascinating how Viktor's family seemed to be able to spell their tunics. It was more advanced than anything he had seen in his years at the circle. While the Dalish had similar techniques for their clothing, this was definitely more advanced.

 

“I feel very spoiled with you.” Yuuri spoke softly as they made their way down to the informal dining room.

 

Viktor leaned in, squeezing Yuuri's arm. “I hope that you always feel that way as you deserve it.”

 

Viktor smiled, enjoying the flush that coloured the man's face and neck, highlighting his face tattoos. Viktor resisted the urge to just scoop him up and carry him back to the bedroom; he did not want to have to deal with anyone but Yuuri. As the pair stepped into the smaller dining room he instantly regretted not doing just that, as it felt as though he were stepping into the dragon's den with a trembling deer at his side.

 

Viktor sighed, all joy leaving him as he looked at the grim faces around the table staring at the pair as they entered. Not since he was a small boy causing mischief with Dorian and Levi, had he seen the room so full of joyless faces. His grandmother too who would often have a secret glint with anything Viktor did, her eyes held no joy. This was not going to be fun.

 

“Vitya, what do you have to say for yourself?”

 

The matriarch Viktoriya Nikiforov spoke, her voice leaving no room for argument.

 

Viktor could feel Yuuri shrinking against him and the faintest of tremors flow through their joined hands. Viktor took a deep breath before putting on his largest smile; he squeezed Yuuri's hand in hopes it would help calm Yuuri, no matter what he was not letting go of that hand. He was not going to abandon his  _ amatus _ , not with these dragons.

 

_ “Babushka,” _ Viktor spoke with the greatest of ease, putting as much honey into his words as he could, “what on earth do you mean?”

 

“Vitya!” He heard his mother gasp.

 

“Really Vitya!” Viktoriya slammed a clenched fist on the table. “Enough is enough. I have tolerated your deviance as just part of your charm; I have never spoken against anything so long as you kept up your duties as a Nikiforov in representing this family. But to burn down the warehouse of one of the magisters? And for an Elf? Do you truly hate this family so much?”

 

Viktor's eyes narrowed; he could feel his rage boiling not too far below the surface. “Grandmother, I love you truly, but I will not tolerate your saying anything against my Yuuri. And if representing this family means turning a blind eye to having a guest of this house, no matter their race, being abducted. Just because the abductor happens to be a magistrate? I will go against you every damn time.”

 

Yuuri trembled, looking at everyone staring, their eyes narrowed as they glared in his direction, rage rolling from them in waves. Celestino was the only one who looked to the pair with sympathy. Yuuri closed his eyes as he felt Viktor rub his thumb against his knuckles as to soothe his nerves.

 

Viktoriya's crystal blue eyes narrowed her gaze, directing it to her grandson, “What is it that you are saying Viktor?”

 

“You know what I am saying  _ Babushka _ .” Viktor's voice had taken on a hard tone, his gaze matching hers.

 

Yuuri trembled under the gaze of the matriarch as her eyes swept over him; he felt his body break out in a cold sweat with only Viktor's interlinked fingers anchoring him.

 

“You are willing to cast aside your name? Your place among the Magisterium?” She turned her gaze back to her grandson, “What happened at the docks will not be forgiven so easily if you choose to take this path. The warehouse which was destroyed was owned by one of the magister Lords.”

 

“As I understand Danarius is dead.” Viktor replied evenly.

 

Yuuri squeezed Viktor's hand causing him to look down. Yuuri swallowed to speak, his voice a bit shaky, “Did you say Danarius?” he waited for Viktor to nod before continuing, “I know that name; he was killed by the Champion of Kirkwall along with a runaway slave whom she had rescued.”

 

“Truly? It was only a rumour here.”

 

Yuuri nodded, forgetting his fear for the moment. “Oh yes, we had word at the tower when we had a visit from one of the mages from the Kirkwall circle.”

 

There was a cough at the other end of the table; Celestino spoke up, “I can confirm that information as well.”

 

Viktor nodded, then looked back up to his grandmother. “There you see? Nothing that should cause you or this family hassle. The owner of the warehouse is dead and not likely to come to us for revenge.”

 

“Danerius was not the one whom I was referring to.” Viktoriya's eyes glinted, “That particular warehouse is currently owned by one Lord Livius Erimond. I had heard rumours of Danerius, he has always made poor choices, particularly where that slave was concerned.”

 

Yuuri stiffened at the name, a flashback to his waking in the warehouse washed over him. Viktor noticed, gripping Yuuri's hand tighter, running his thumb in circles.

 

Viktoriya noticed the change in Yuuri. “It looks like your little toy there knows the name.”

 

A growl ripped from the back of Viktor's throat. “That trash is part of the Venatori and you know it.”

 

Viktoriya waved her hand in dismissal, “That is only a rumour I am talking about you being banished from the family, you foolish boy. You know as well as I that they will not allow for there to be no repercussions for the actions taken.”

 

“Vitya!” Yuuri gasped, looking up to Viktor in shock.

 

Viktor looked back to Yuuri; his eyes soft, he raised his hand up to Yuuri's face and drew his thumb across Yuuri’s plump lips. He leaned forward until their foreheads touched,  _ “Nyet my amatus, _ come what may I have made my choice.” He drew up Yuuri's hand to his mouth, brushing his lips across his knuckles.

 

Yuuri held his breath as he gazed into Viktor’s clear blue eyes; he had no words and nodded solemnly.

 

“I have no regrets, my love.” Viktor then turned back to his grandmother, “I understand what it is that I am suggesting, I know what I want and I will follow my heart. While you might not approve, I still ask for your blessing.”

 

“Mama!” Tatijana spoke up, her hand flying to her mother's arm. “You cannot allow this! What are you saying? My Luchik!”

 

The elder matriarch held up her hand to silence her daughter. “I find it interesting how you will speak up for your son while your husband stays silent, along with that other child.” She turned to Viktor. her eyes cold. “Vitya – it pains me to see where you choose to lay your lot; but it is and always has been your choice. I cannot and will not bless this, not as the head of this family. You know how the Nikiforov's trace back to the time of Old Tevinter. To think, to see my heir to throw it all away. It saddens me as I say this, Viktor Alexander Nikiforov. I strip you of your inheritance, of your name, and all the shelter it provides there in.”

 

“Mother no!!!” Tatijana burst out, “Sasha! Do something! Say something!!”

 

Alexander's face remained as it had throughout, stern and closed off; at the cries of his wife he closed his eyes as though to shut out her existence. Alexei glanced nervously to his parents, but tried to imitate his father with a stoic gaze.

 

“Viktoriya,” Nikolai spoke, his choice gruff, “You and I have not always gotten along, but that seems a rather harsh punishment for the boy. Surely...”

 

Viktoriya turned her icy gaze to the older man, “Kolya, need I remind you of your own place within this family?”

 

Nikolai held her stare; his hands were balled into tight fists on the table, his face twitched before he spoke next.

 

“No dear Viktoriya, you have made it abundantly clear my place. You remind my grandson and I daily in your every word and deed.”

 

“Mother,  _ Dyadya  _ – while I appreciate your words I knew exactly what I was getting into in making my choice and standing here before you all.” Viktor bowed, his hand still clasped with Yuuri,  _ “Babush _ – no Viktoriya, I accept my fate and take my leave.”

 

Yuuri hastily bowed and spoke a low,  _ “Ir abelas.” _

 

Viktor led them out of the room with Celestino watching in curiosity and light amusement in his eye.

 

Just waiting outside the room was Levi, who bowed deeply upon seeing Viktor emerge, his violet eyes turned to Viktor awaiting further instruction.

 

Viktor looked to him with a wan smile, “One moment my old friend, I will need your assistance.” Viktor then turned to Yuuri, whose face looked confused and panicked. Viktor caressed Yuuri's face, “Well as they say, into the frying pan...”

 

Yuuri's panic was all but forgotten as he tried to piece together what Viktor had said. “I have no idea what it is that you are saying now, or what the intended meaning could be, but no matter what happens from now, I will follow you wherever you may lead.  _ Ame in ma'desen ma sa'lath.” _

 

Viktor smiled, his mouth breaking into a heart shaped grin before he dipped down to kiss Yuuri full on the mouth. “I love you truly, and I am in your care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has it out with his cousin.. and Viktor prepares to leave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm so there is only 2 more updates after this one... I am not sure that _I_ am ready for this.
> 
> My next update will be on time [chapter 19 is a shorter one] ... but I cannot promise 20 to be on Sunday ... I am still writing that one [read as still have a blank doc with a curser blinking]... And even with it ending... there will be more in this verse, I want to explore more with Yuri... some JJBek action, along with a few others... [let me know in the comments if there are any pairing that you would like to read... and it may happen in a one shot or a small chapter fic]... 
> 
> Thank you, always to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

#  Chapter 18

 

Viktor wasted no time; he sent Yuuri to his room with Levi in tow to assist as needed. He was to pack away all that he needed in order to leave; Viktor also insisted that he also pack the gifted outfits from Yuri, that they suited him and would be wonderful to have. They were going to be leaving the mansion as soon as they had all they required together.

 

Viktor went to his own room where he found a very agitated and feisty blonde kitten who was raging as he paced a hole into the carpets.

 

“Vitya! Why?”

 

Yuri's voice was sharp, penetrating through Viktor's head; the young blonde was trying to stare him down. Viktor looked to his cousin impassively not saying a word, letting him blow off some steam.

 

Yuri took the silence as permission to continue, “You have the opportunity to become one of the best magistrates, one of the most powerful! You could be someone with power and influence! And instead you choose to live among the dogs!”

 

“Yura...” Viktor's voice was sad, but had a hint of warning as his eyes began to shine with the promise of power.

 

“No! You do not get to Yura me!” Yuri spat, “I get that you like men, but to take up with that, that  _ knife ear _ \--”

 

Yuri did not get a chance to finish his sentence as a jet of power flew millimetres past his face, making his hair move. The younger boy stiffened, his eyes wide; in all his years he had never seen his cousin become so furious with him to have lost control of his magic even once. He looked for signs of escaped mana, but what had happened was not a loss of control at all. Viktor was keeping himself highly contained, and it had been a calculated hit meant to intimidate.

 

Yuri took an instinctive step back with a gasp as Viktor moved forward; his eyes were glowing a bright blue while his hair was now a dazzling silver. This was the Viktor who Yuri idolized, it was not often that he had the opportunity to see Viktor in his full power; there were only a handful of memories where he had ever seen him look like this. In this moment though, he saw just how powerful his cousin could be if he had the will to use the power he had at his fingertips, that some mages would, and have killed for.

 

“Yura,” Viktor began, his measured voice penetrating through Yuri with each syllable, “I get that you are upset. And I can even accept that you wish to rant and rave against me and my choices in my career and position as a mage within the Imperium. I can even allow you to diminish me for my place within this family or my preference of men in my bed and past lovers.” His eyes glowed brighter as though to punctuate the next part, the air crackling and smelling like ozone. “But I tell you this only once Yuri Plisetsky, even if you are my cousin of flesh and blood, as much as I may care for you, if you ever speak of the man I love in such a manner again I will destroy you.”

 

Yuri's eyes were wide; Viktor looked like a vengeful god, his whole body alight with magic. His heart was pounding, he knew that he had crossed the line when he had insulted the raven-haired Elf that his cousin favoured. Reality was that Yuri did not care who Viktor slept with, over the years he had thought that it would have been the Elf servant that he seemed to be friendly with when they were younger. He could even see some of the charm in this new partner and could see himself liking the inquisitive mage from Orlais. It was more the knowledge of all that Viktor was giving up, the fear of losing the one family member who actually accepted him and enjoyed his company was almost too much for Yuri to handle that he lashed out at the only thing he could think of.

 

Yuri hung his head flushed with shame; this was no way to speak with the only person who seemed to be able to stand him.

 

“I am sorry Vitya.”

 

Yuri's voice was low, barely above a whisper, but with the magic coursing through him Viktor could hear it clear as though he were yelling. He saw the change pass through his cousin and with a deep breath he released the mana which he had been holding. It was not that Viktor wanted to hurt his cousin, but just the thought of his precious Yuuri being threatened was enough to make his blood race and gave him the urge to protect above all. As the magic left his body he could feel the familiar sense of loss ring through his core; everything around him became slightly duller and his breathing returned to normal.

 

Viktor reached forward, ignoring the flinch of the younger boy, taking hold of his chin to raise Yuri's face to meet his own. Yuri's eyes were a green with gold, which reminded Viktor of a cat; they were glistening slightly as Viktor noticed the hurt which was reflected in their depths.

 

“Ahh my little  _ kotyenok _ , I do love you,” Viktor's eyes were sad as he spoke, “but I can no longer be what the family expects me to be. I cannot stand by and watch as they plot and scheme, it would literally kill me.”

 

Yuri felt as though his heart would explode and threw himself into his cousin's arms.

 

“Please Vitya, do not leave me here.” his voice trembled, thick with unshed tears and muffled against Viktor's chest.

 

“I am sorry  _ Kotyenok _ , I cannot stay.” The older man petted the blonde head, “You know they gave me an ultimatum and I have only until tonight to make my decision. But I do not need that much time as I have already made my choice. I made my choice the moment I slept with him; hell, I think I made the choice the moment he walked through those doors. I am choosing Yuuri. We are leaving as soon as I am ready.”

 

Yuri leaned back. pushing Viktor away, his eyes flashing with anger once more. “But what about me? What about Alexei?”

 

Viktor chuckled, “Lyosha will be more than fine, he was always better suited to this life. And as for you Yura? I am sure that you will rise in your own way as well.

 

Yuri scowled at the older man, “I still do not understand, why him?”

 

Viktor's eyes narrowed in warning, the scent of mana gathering once more.

 

“Tch!” Yuri clicked his tongue. “I honestly do not care that he is an Elf; earlier, I just was looking to hurt you. I really do not care who you sleep with- but I do wonder, why him? You just met him! It has barely been two days! How can you throw everything away? Your future? Everything-- for him?” Yuri threw his arms in the air as he began to pace. “He is not the first dignitary or researcher who has come through to learn, he is not even the first one you have slept with! You have had many lovers. Better lovers in the past, and it has never amounted to anything before. So why throw it all away for him?”

 

Viktor sighed, his shoulders falling as he released mana once more, “Because I love him more than life itself.”

 

Yuri growled pulling at his hair, “Love? Seriously? That is your reason? The hell do you know about love cousin?”

 

The silver haired man smiled now chuckling as he patted the side of Yuri's arm, “Cheer up Yura! One day you too will find that someone with whom you would risk it all for!”

 

“I doubt that,” he threw off Viktor's hand, “I am nowhere near as stupid as you, old man!”

 

“We shall see, my feisty  _ kotyenok _ !”

 

“Tch! That is the third time!” Yuri stomped his feet, “Stop calling me kotyenok! I am not a kitten!”

 

“Hmm,” Viktor put a finger to his lips his eyes sparkling, “but it fits, no? Well then how about  _ tigryenok _ ?”

 

Yuri grumbled, “Better, but I would rather no pet names if you would be so kind.”

 

Viktor chuckled, “Now that I cannot promise,” he sighed, his voice wistful. “I will miss you, though.”

 

“It is not like you are leaving Tevinter forever, and it is not like I can never come to you wherever you happen to be roaming.”

 

“Of course! I am glad though that you have come to be more reasonable.”

 

“It is not so much as that,” Yuri sighed heavily, “as I am resigned in this. I know you will do whatever you want Viktor, no matter what I or anyone says.”

 

“ _ Da _ that is true.”

 

“Now, I am curious,” Viktor spoke, his voice sounding amused, “how is it that you even know that I am leaving when I did not see your blonde locks among the judge and jury?”

 

“Tch! You should know very well how I could hear everything, I just was in the library where the vents are connected.” Yuri scoffed, “It is not like I could not have guessed exactly how you would have reacted anyway. You are like one of those stupid books from the South, which you insist on reading. The one by that Dwarf.”

 

Viktor chuckled, “Don’t knock Verric Tethras; his work,  _ Hard in Hightown _ is a work of art,” He spoke as he walked through his room, trying to find all that he would need on a journey. He had no idea where they would end up. 

 

Yuri scoffed once more as he threw himself down on the chaise. “Work of art might be pushing it slightly.”

 

Viktor was about to respond when there was a soft knock on the door, which had Viktor stop and look up to wave them in; Levi came into the room. “Levi? I had asked you to assist Yuuri, surely you are not finished?”

 

The servant bowed, “You speak as though he has a plethora of things to pack, I assisted as you had requested until that Antivan came by to speak with him. I was asked to leave, and given my place in this house, who am I but to obey.”

 

Viktor sighed, “You too?”

 

Levi stared blankly at Viktor, “I do not understand, messere.”

 

“Oh for the love of, Levi, are you also upset due to my leaving?” Viktor sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Due to my choice? I just had it out with Yura; please do not make me have to say the same with you!”

 

Levi shook his head, his eyes hard and narrowed. “No, I understand and in some ways I guess it is just that I envy that Elf. That you chose him.”

 

Viktor's eyes widened, “Levi?”

 

“I never thought that you were one to become like them, to become a magister. But when you began actually taking the meetings seriously I will admit that my heart plummeted. I am glad in a way that you are the way you are. That you are standing up for this Elf. I just wish--” Levi's voice faltered; Viktor wrapped him in a tight hug.

 

“Levi, you are my friend from childhood. I would take you with us if you so desired, I am sure that my grandmother would allow it- despite everything that she said. I am sorry that I cannot love you the same way that you care for me.”

 

Levi pushed Viktor away sharply, “I am a servant for the Nikiforov family, I will not betray that on some whim.”

 

“Levi?”

 

Levi's eyes blazed with insult, “I wish you well  _ messere _ .”

 

Levi bowed and stalked out of the room, Yuri let out a long whistle, “To think, you pissed off the stoic one. That is more emotion than I have seen from him in years.”

 

Viktor shook his head. “I am not sure what to say anymore Yura, everything seems to be the wrong thing. I am at a loss.”

 

Yuri shrugged, “This is just part and parcel of the choice you made Vitya. While you can choose your own path, you cannot control how others will react to your choices, and their feelings are just as valid as your own.”

 

Viktor nodded,  _ “Da, _ you are right.”

  
Yuri assisted Viktor in silence as they pulled together a suitable bag for Viktor’s travels. Yuri promised that he would hold onto certain items for his return, or to forward them on to whatever address he desired.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are being made to leave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are Chapter 19... only one left until the end...
> 
> This is a pretty short one, and I am going to apologize ahead, as I am still working on writing the final chapter so it _might_ not be ready for Sunday [with editing and everything]... Please bear with me!
> 
> Thank you always to my lovely beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who has done such a great job trying to wrangle my crummy grammar... [most often involving comma abuse]...
> 
> And thank you to my readers who have been with me along this journey... Your support makes it worth while...

#  Chapter 19

 

Celestino watched as his protege and Viktor walked out of the dining room. It was time for them to make tracks, as it was it seemed that there was nothing more for them. He sighed, looking over to his friend; Alexander’s face was dark, giving nothing away. Celestino tapped his fingers on the table, making eye contact with his friend who frowned but nodded in his direction. Celestino took it as a dismissal, rising from his seat. 

 

Viktoriya fired an icy look at the Antivan. “While I respect the relationship you have with the Magisterium, Enchanter Celestino, I would appreciate if you kept the matter of what happened here to yourself.”

 

Celestino bowed to the matriarch, “I understand. Lady Nikiforov.”

 

The elder woman nodded. “I thank you. Although I can see you wish to leave, know that the estate is still open to you in the future.”

 

“I appreciate that,” Celestino smiled, his voice measured, “but I think given the circumstances and for the sake of my protege we will take our leave. I did receive word today that there has been a breakdown at the Spire in Orlais. And we have been summoned by the Grand Enchanter in Cumberland.”

 

Alexander slammed his fist on the table. “Celestino, you should not go back there. With all of the upheaval there is no way that those Southern bastards won’t call for an annulment! You are going to your death, old friend.”

 

Celestino looked to Alexander. “Ahh Sasha, I would think that you cared. I am not without my own sources. I know your opinion of the Southern circles, know that I will be careful.”

 

“I do agree with Alexander on this,” Viktoriya’s voice was measured. “Take care in your travels,Celestino. I am not sure that it was your Grand Enchanter who did send you word, it is as bad as they claim.”

 

“I will take both of your words to heart and investigate further. By your leave?”

 

Viktoriya nodded, waving him off. Celestino bowed once more to the matriarch; as he passed Alexander his hand fell on the man’s broad shoulder, squeezing it and speaking softly before walking out of the room. “I will watch over him.”

 

Celestino turned back to the old matriarch. “Oh, one thing before I go. That warehouse, the one that burned.” He watched as Viktoriya nodded slowly, her eyes narrowed, “The owner of it, am I correct in thinking that it is Lord Erimond? As in Livius Erimond?”

 

Viktoriya nodded. “Yes, you would be correct.”

 

Celestino nodded to himself then bowing again, “Thank you, I will take my leave.”

 

***

 

Celestino made haste up to the wing where Yuuri was staying. He knew that his protege was likely in the midst of a panic attack given his nature and he wanted to do what he could to avoid a full meltdown of the young Elf. Celestino walked into Yuuri's room without knocking, waving off the violet-eyed Elven servant.

 

“Yuuri,” he spoke his voice careful and measured. “Are you alright after all of that?”

 

Yuuri looked to Celestino.  His whole body started to shake the moment that they were alone; the tremors which he had held at bay were now taking over his whole body. He allowed the elder man to embrace him. Yuuri could feel his breath coming out in gasps, his heart fluttering as though a bird caught in a cage.

 

“It’s alright Yuuri,” Celestino murmured, “With me now, deep breaths.”

 

It took some time for Yuuri to calm down his heart rate. Once his breathing was back to normal Celestino pulled out from the embrace, patting the younger man's arms.

 

“There now, that is better.” He smiled, his tanned face breaking into a light smile.

 

Yuuri nodded; he was feeling far better than he had before but the dawning of all that was before them, “How are we going to do this Celestino? There is no way that you are done with what you needed to do here, is there?”

 

Celestino chuckled, “Do not worry about me. And actually you and your lover helped me with that a bit the other day. I was getting stonewalled, but that conversation and your experience actually gave me a lot of what I was coming here for.”

 

Celestino assisted Yuuri in packing up the items which were laid out on the bed; he whistled appreciatively at the collection of new tunics which were gifted to the Elf.

 

“These are impressive!”

 

Yuuri nodded, “A gift from Yuri and Viktor; they are old pieces from his cousin who is similar in size. What do you mean by my helping you?”

 

“Well I am no tailor, but Yuuri I do believe that these are actually brand new.” Celestino placed the last of the tunics into Yuuri’s pack. “Your little adventure at the docks. It stirred up what I needed to hear, at least part of what I was here to learn.”

 

“How so?” Yuuri shook his head. “Wait, these cannot be brand new Celestino! I only met Viktor that afternoon, it is not as though he knew my measurements beforehand. Trust me, these are just cast offs of his cousin. I mean they very well could be something which he had never worn before, but trust me when I say that these are a gift from him, and were from Yuri's closet.”

 

Celestino nodded, “Well those docks we had been looking for the name of the owner, we had a thought that they might be related to the underground group referred to as the Venatori.”

 

Yuuri cocked his head, “Viktor said that word before, Venatori; who or what is it?”

 

“The Venatori are a group of extremists in Tevinter who revere Corypheus, and their aim is to revive what they call the 'Elder One'.” Celestino’s voice was grim, “They are cultists who have been doing nothing but causing trouble with their fanatical views. There was word that one of the leaders is one Lord Erimond, Livius Erimond. Which was confirmed as the owner of that warehouse by Viktoriya.”

 

Yuuri thought about it as he grasped a few of the last items, “Okay, but just knowing the name, how is that helpful?”

 

“Well we knew that the warehouse was being used for transporting and smuggling Elves and others for slavery.”

 

Yuuri shuddered, “Yes, they- those men who took me, they spoke of an Erimond person. That- that I was ‘merchandise’ and I was not to be bruised up.”

 

Celestino growled, “That they would attack a mage knowingly.”

 

“I got the feeling that it was not a new thing for them,” Yuuri licked his lips, “stealing Elven mages off the streets. I just think that my having someone to come for me the way that- the way that Vitya and Yuri did was not something that they anticipated.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

There was a knock on the door which Celestino went to answer; outside was Viktor, his hair tied back in a simple low ponytail. On his back was a simple rucksack which looked well packed, but not as full or heavy as Celestino was expecting from a young nobleman.

 

Celestino nodded in appreciation, “I am impressed, I did not expect that you would know how to pack your own ruck. I was half expecting to see you show up with several pack horses worth of trunks and travelling clothing.”

 

Viktor chuckled softly, “Ahh well you have not seen the trunks I have packed away in my rooms, hordes of servants packing away all of my precious items waiting for an address to send it all.”

 

Celestino clapped the man on his back, “Oh I do like you.” 

 

Viktor broke into a bright smile, “And our journey hasn’t yet even really begun!” Viktor walked over to Yuuri cupping his hand against Yuuri’s cheek. “Are you alright? You look a little flushed my love, was that all too much?”

 

Yuuri smiled, “Better now that you are here.”

 

“I’m never going to leave your side my  _ amatus.” _

 

_ “Ma sa’lath.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter... Celestino, Yuuri and Viktor travel away from the Imperium... While Thedas seems to be on the brink of war, Yuuri contemplates what the future has in store for him and Viktor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh... okay 40k words later, this is it... I really hope that I haven't bored you all or let you down with this ending. I am sorry that this final chapter took so long to get out, it was hard to write, to sum everything up. For those who are fans of Bioware and DA, I did take _some_ liberties with timelines and how it all went down with the decision of war. Pulling from the novel Asunder by David Gaider [really great book]... 
> 
> Huuuuuuuuuge thank you to everyone who read and supported me through this! 
> 
> [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) thank you my love for pushing me to post this and to keep going [especially at the end]...
> 
> Of course a massive thank you to my Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who took this monster on as her first ever beta work lol... you are amazing! Thank you so much!!!!

#  Chapter 20

 

It had been two weeks since Celestino, Yuuri and Viktor had left Minrathous. They had just reached the border of Nevarra when Celestino received a raven. 

 

“Change of plans.”

 

Yuuri looked up from the campfire where he was mixing together their dinner. “What happened?”

 

“Looks like Cumberland might be compromised, the Grand Enchanter and all survivors are headed to Andoral’s Reach.” 

 

Viktor walked over from the horses which he had just finished settling. “Andoral’s Reach? Isn’t that way in the Blasted Hills? That takes us off the Imperial Highway.”

 

Celestino nodded, “Yes, it will be a bit of a harder journey, not impossible, perhaps we can stop over in Caimen Brea and in Perendale. So it will not be all roughing it, but it does add another week or two to the journey.”

 

Viktor pouted, “And here I thought I was doing quite well with travelling.”

 

Yuuri and Celestino chuckled. Yuuri just bit his lip as he focused on the meal. “It is true, for someone who has never really stepped foot outside of his city life, you have done quite well.”

 

“I feel as though there is a ‘but’ in there.”

 

“But-” Celestino smiled, “you still have a lot to learn. And while I could say it is all because of you that I am suggesting the two towns, I am also an old man and there are only so many ways one can get comfortable when there are rocks and twigs sticking into your lower back all night long.”

 

The trio settled down for their evening meal of stewed roots with some of the dried meat and spices Yuuri had found at the market before leaving. They ate in silence, the crackling of logs from the fire and the scrape of spoons against plates filling the quiet.

 

Yuuri settled against Viktor; like magnets, the two moved in sync. Often touching lightly, brushing up against each other, moving together as though in a dance where only they heard the music and knew the steps. Celestino smiled fondly looking a the pair. It was nice to see something positive when there was so much chaos and upset happening in the world right this moment.

 

Viktor was first to break the silence, “I am sorry that you did not get a chance to see the library in Minrathous Yuuri. I know how you wanted to get in some studies there.”

 

Yuuri smiled sadly, “Yes it would have been nice, but I am more concerned for Celestino. You were here on business and I messed it all up for you.”

 

Viktor ran his hands along Yuuri’s arms, while kissing the top of his head to calm the Elf.

 

Celestino shook his head as he sat forward, “No, actually you both helped as I said to you before Yuuri.” Celestino sighed, ‘I suppose I should let you know what I was doing up here. Especially given what we have awaiting us in the days and months to follow.”

 

“You told me that you were sent regarding the Venatori.” Yuuri jumped as he heard Viktor hiss at the name, “Was there more?”

 

“Well now I am not so certain, as I was sent by the Grand Enchanter and Divine Justinia to investigate the slave trade in Tevinter. If the Venatori were actually working with the government there or if they were on their own.” Celestino sighed, rubbing his face. “Now I am not so sure what to think on the whole thing, as it seems like there are a few magisters who are high up in the ranks who are also part of the Venatori. Now with the fall of the mage's circle in Val Royeaux, I am not sure what will be happening here.”

 

Yuuri sat forward his eyes wide. “The White Spire has fallen? What happened? Is everyone okay? Why are we headed to Andoral’s Reach instead of back to Val Royeaux?”

 

Celestino rubbed the back of his neck. “Ahh well, what happened? I am a bit fuzzy on that. But it seems that just a few weeks after we left there was a bit of a rebellion. The one thing I heard was it had to do with a Templar and Mage working together. I really do not have the details and likely won’t know more until we are at the Reach. I know you are concerned for your friend, but I cannot give you the answer. I hope if he is as savvy as you are, he will have survived the chaos and is waiting for you when we arrive.” 

 

“So the Divine is working with the mages?” Yuuri leaned back once more against Viktor, his body trembling. 

 

“There is also the rumour that the Empress is as well.” Celestino shrugged, poking at the fire .with a stick, “But that remains to be seen, as they are both political figures and for so long the chantry has striven to keep control of mages.”

 

“It is not much better the other way,” Viktor piped up. “While we have our ‘freedom’ there are still so many class issues. And more often than not, Magisters will turn to blood magic as it is all about power.”

 

“I wish I could just go back to the clans.” Yuuri nuzzled against Viktor, his voice sad.

 

“You could, you know,” Celestino mused, “go back I mean. There was nothing in my agreement with the keeper which said that you would not be welcome. And with all that is happening and the fallout from this rebellion, I am certain that it would be safer to stay hidden among your people.”

 

“What?” Yuuri stiffened; he could go back? Back to the forests, back among the people. “But what about the others? What about Phichit or the other mages? What happens with them?” 

 

Celestino shrugged, “They fight or submit, I suppose. You know better than anyone else, the Elvhen do not take in outsiders. I am sure even your Viktor would not be entirely welcomed among the people. Not that it is unheard of but-”

 

Yuuri nodded. “It is rare for any clan to take in a human, usually it would only be due to pregnancy.” Yuuri chuckled, “Which is not a problem we are likely to have.”

 

Yuuri could feel Viktor chuckle stiffly, “That is one blessing.”

 

Yuuri sighed, “As nice as it would be to be back, I could never leave  _ ma sa’lath _ .  And it is not something I would risk, as Vitya is my one true mate.”

 

Viktor sighed, pulling Yuuri tightly against him, nuzzling against Yuuri’s neck. “I would never let you abandon me either my  _ amatus. _ ”

 

Celestino groaned as he stretched, his back popping loudly, “Now we really should get some rest. Dawn comes far too early and with all that is happening, I do not want to be on the roads when the Templars decide to look for Apostates.”

 

***

 

They made it to Caimen Brea with little incident. It helped that Caimen Brea was still part of the Imperium, so having three mages arrive was not something that they blinked an eye at. Once they had settled into their shared room, Celestino warned them that it might not be as simple when they reached Perendale and further on, as mages are treated with more suspicion and fear. Celestino had gotten them a room with two beds, Yuuri and Viktor sharing one while Celestino took the other. 

 

“Is it really that bad?” Viktor asked as he settled down beside Yuuri for the night.

 

Yuuri looked over to the other bed, Celestino was starting to snore. He smirked, thinking that he would have to tell Phichit when he saw his friend next, if he saw his friend again. Looking back to Viktor, he sighed before answering. 

 

“Yes and no,” Yuuri bit his lip trying to think of the best way to answer. “Honestly it can be, I told you some of how it is among the clans. And being inside the circle towers, so long as you do as you are told, the templars don’t really bother with you. Outside of that though, I have learned there is a lot of fear, people will shy away or outright not deal with you.”

 

Yuuri snuggled against Viktor, resting his head on his chest. Viktor hummed as he ran his fingers through Yuuri’s dark hair, “You know we could always settle in Teninter, or Nevarrah around the border.”

 

Yuuri hummed, “That sounds nice, can it be somewhere with water and a glade?”

 

Viktor chuckled his chest rumbling, “Absolutely.”

 

“We would also need a spare room, for when your cousin Yuri comes.” Yuuri looked up at Viktor with concern, “Do you think he would want to stay with us? I hate the thought of him staying there where he feels so unwelcome.”

 

Viktor smiled, his thumb running along the length of Yuuri’s jaw. He marveled at how he had become so lucky to have this Elf be here with him. “I am sure that he would be thrilled and probably demand two rooms, one for his potions.”

 

Yuuri smiled, “I like that idea, maybe he can teach me how to mix some; my friend Phichit would try to teach me even the simplest of potions and I could never quite get the measurements correct.” Yuuri then sighed pulling away slightly, “Ahh but this is only a dream. We seem to be on the brink of war and I am not sure that there will ever be that house. That we will actually have any peace.”

 

Viktor pulled Yuuri back against him. “It will happen my love, I am sure of it.”

 

***

 

Days passed and as the trio travelled closer to the blasted lands, they noticed a change in landscape, there was a change as well in the people. Where Caimen Brea was lush and green thanks to the rivers and lakes, the area outside of Perendale was barren and showed signs of one of the previous Blights. Blackened mountains rose in the distance and there were now expanses of sand with wisps of dry desert grasses. They were about a half a day’s walk from the town when Celestino was approached by a ranger in brown leathers. They wore an emblem which identified them as a member of the chantry, a blazing sun with an eye in the centre. All three dismounted from their horses, Viktor taking Yuuri’s reigns as the Elf stepped forward to take Celestino’s mount. 

 

The rangers pressed their fist to their chest and bowed, “Enchanter Cialdini?”

 

Celestino nodded.

 

The ranger handed Celestino a scroll which had a wax seal showing an emblem of a nightingale in flight. Yuuri and Viktor remained silent, waiting for word from Celestino of what had been sent. Celestino’s normally relaxed face was grim as he read over the missive. Celestino turned to Yuuri, handing the parchment over to him. Yuuri read over the missive, his tattooed hand going to his face to cover the small gasp which escaped.

 

“Thank you, let Nightingale know that we have received her message and we will make haste to Andoral’s Reach.” The ranger nodded and vanished, leaving Celestino looking to Viktor and Yuri. “You read the message?”

 

“Is it true?” Yuuri’s brown eyes were wide, his markings standing out against his face. “By the Dread Wolf, all of those people.”

 

Viktor looked between Celestino and Yuuri, confusion painting his features. “What is going on?”

 

Yuuri handed the reins back to Celestino before turning to Viktor, his eyes glistening, “This says that the Right of Annulment was invoked, the circle in Dairsmuid is no more.”

 

_ “Fasta vass!” _ Viktor swore, his voice harsh. “I may not know much about your Circles, but we do know about Annulments. Bad enough you are treated like an animal caged in a tower, but to slaughter you as well.”

 

Yuuri flushed, “We are not caged, Vitya.”

 

“You may as well be, are you allowed to just leave? To live your life?”

 

Yuuri looked to Viktor, confused. “No, we are in the tower for our protection.”

 

Celestino sighed, “Yes, that is what we tell ourselves. That we are locked away, separated from our families for protection. Ours or theirs. I am among those who believe that there is a certain modicum of freedom which we should have, especially after my years travelling. Not that I believe the Tevinter Imperium has it all correct.” Celestino looked to Viktor, “No offense.”

 

Viktor smirked shaking his head, “None taken. There are too many blood mages and slaves for me to ever think that the Imperium is the only way.”

 

“It would be nice if there were a happy medium,” Yuuri spoke, his voice soft. “While I understand the idea of freedom is lovely, I have enjoyed being on this journey with you. I never would have met Vitya otherwise.” Yuuri blushed before continuing on, “But there are those even in the tower, who are too dangerous or too nervous to ever really live on the outside and survive.”

 

“This is a conversation for another time,” Celestino sighed. “Right now we have to get to the Reach. What I wouldn’t give for a teleportation spell.” Celestino chuckled at the thought.

 

“Do such spells exist?” Yuuri asked, his eyes wide.

 

“I am sure that they do,” Celestino swung up on his mount. “But as none of us know such spells, nor do we have a dragon, we will just have to make do with our horses and a few refreshing spells. Hopefully not killing them in the process.”

 

When all three were mounted they set off at a furious pace to Andoral’s Reach, bypassing Perendale to the South to avoid any further delays. 

 

***

 

It was not until the the ruins of Andoral’s Reach were in view that their pace slowed, their mounts frothing at the mouth despite spells and all three mages looking exhausted from extensive use of their mana. What should have been a seven to ten day ride took only three and they were all feeling it. As the approached the ruins, signs of life were cropping up in rangers who nodded as they saw the three mages. A single templar came out to greet them, Celestino nodding to her. 

 

“Knight-Captain Evangeline,” Celestino called to the templar.

 

“It is just Ser,” the woman spoke, her voice warmer than Yuuri last remembered. “I am not sure what will happen to the templar order, but I made my choice.”

 

Celestino nodded. 

 

The three dismounted as three of the tranquil came out offering to take the horses. “Please take good care of them,” Yuuri spoke, petting the side of his mare which was breathing heavily. “They have been better to us than we deserve.”

 

The tranquil nodded, taking the reins and leading the horses away gently.

 

There was a sudden yell as Yuuri was knocked off his feet by a brown blur. 

 

_ “Kaffas!” _ Viktor swore, “Yuuri are you alright?”

 

There was a series of giggles from the tangle of limbs,  _ “Emma lath, _ this is my dear  _ lethallin, _ Phichit.”

 

“I was so worried about you!” Phichit was sitting up his legs straddling Yuuri’s lap, gaining a glare from Viktor. Phichit smiled up to Viktor as he leaned closer to Yuuri, “So, who is this tall silver fox glaring daggers at me?”

 

_ “Lethallin, _ this is my Vitya.” Yuuri was flushing making, his markings stand out, as he looked up through a fringe of black hair.

 

“Your what?”

 

Viktor wiped the glare from his face, seeing Yuuri’s blush for him. Smiling, he stepped forward his hand out, “I would be Viktor, Yuuri’s fiance.”

 

There was a high pitch squeal of delight as Phichit launched himself off of Yuuri and hugged Viktor. Yuuri laughed at his friend’s enthusiasm as he got up from the ground, dusting himself off. Yuuri looked around, not seeing either Ser Evangeline or Celestino, “Where did Celestino go?”

 

Phichit was back by Yuuri’s side. “Ciao Ciao? Likely he went inside where the others have been arguing the past few weeks.”

 

“Arguing?” Yuuri asked as he leaned into Viktor as they made their way over to the old fort which seemed to now house a few hundred mages and tranquil.

 

Phichit nodded, “Yes, oh Yuuri! You have no idea, being gone all this time. There was a huge battle in the Spire! Templars trying to take over and attacking even the tranquil! There were also rumours of a ghost who was killing mages and templars!”

 

“A Ghost?” Yuuri shook his head, “Oh Phich, you know there is no such thing, it is just what some of the older accolades use to scare the new recruits.”

 

“Ghosts do exist Yuuri.” Viktor piped up.

 

“Oh not you too.” Yuuri moaned,  _ “Fen’Harel ma ghilana.” _

 

Phichit chuckled, “I know that one! May the Dread Wolf lead you. Right?”

 

“Close, ‘may the Dread Wolf  _ guide _ you.’” Yuuri smiled, “You have been practicing?”

 

“Nah, I just have heard you say that an awful lot over the years. It has stuck with me.”

 

The trio chuckled as they made their way into the main room where the mages were holding council. 

 

***

 

The old fort was filled with mages young and old, the elder leaders in the centre yelling at each other while the Grand Enchanter Fiona, a small Elf with short dark hair stood in the centre of the ;chaos with her arms crossed. Yuuri looked around the room, there were many familiar faces from the Spire including JJ and Otabek, who were standing side by side whispering to each other. JJ nodded over with a smile when he saw Yuuri enter the room with Phichit and Viktor, before going back to his conversation with Otabek. 

 

Yuuri glanced over to Phichit his voice low, “When did they become a pair?”

 

Phichit smirked, “The King and Tranquilbek? Not sure. But it was a bit after you left that I noticed they were hanging around together more.”

 

“You shouldn’t be so mean.”

 

Phichit shrugged then nudged Yuuri, pointing to where Celestino stood, how Ser Evangeline and Enchanter Rhys was standing there alongside the Grand Enchanter. They hushed the yells as the Grand Enchanter spoke up.

 

“We all know what happened at the Circle in Dairsmuid.” there was a round of hisses from the room, “All inside perished, not even the First Enchanter was saved from the annulment. And now there is a call for us to either surrender or fight for our independance.”

 

There was a murmur that went round the room, shifting bodies, this was something which they had all dreamed about at one point. Being free of the tower, of phylacteries which chained them to the will of the templar order. 

 

“What is to stop the Templars from just hunting us all down like dogs?” An elder voice piped out calling over the crowd.

 

Ser Evangeline stepped forward, “Enchanter Wynn and I destroyed what phylacteries  were housed in the spire. There will be no hunt for those who are here.”

 

“Sure, don’t mention me. Not like I did anything.” Yuuri’s eyes widened to see a massive rock construct speaking out, its voice a low rumble.

 

Fiona held up her hand. “I have also word from all First Enchanters here that the phylacteries which were housed in their own towers too have been destroyed. Whatever we do, we do as one, we either submit or fight. If we submit, there will no doubt be many deaths and those who will be made tranquil. As you may or may not know the Grand Cleric was someone who assisted us in our escape. If we fight, it will be war, and many will die.”

 

The room was silent.

 

“Now not all First Enchanters are here, but I am calling for a vote for independence.” Fiona looked around the room, “Those mages here have asked for representatives of each fraternity to vote in lieu of the First Enchanters. I ask now for those leaders to stand now and cast their votes.”

 

Yuuri watched as each leader made a small speech casting a yes or no for separation. It was left in the end to the Antiquarians who held the largest number of members and held the swing vote. Fiona looked to Rhys who had taken up his mother’s role as leader, he spoke clearly his voice steady as he weighed the pros and cons. In the end casting that they fight. Yuuri let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, sagging against Viktor. It would be war, there would be no peaceful cottage by a lake for them, at least not in their immediate future.

 

***

 

Yuuri was standing outside looking over the ruins, there was a small gathering for a funeral for Enchanter Wynn who had died during the battle in the Spire. It was an odd group of mages, a Templar and a giant rock construct. Yuuri smiled as he felt Viktor come up behind him, sliding his arms around the Elf’s chest pulling him in to kiss the top of his head. 

 

“So,” Yuuri broke the silence, “It is bloodshed that awaits us.”

 

Viktor hummed in response, “Yes it would seem so.”

 

“What about your family? What of Yuri?”

 

Viktor held Yuuri closer, “I think they will all be fine, I mean they are far north of there, and likely will not be bothered by the skirmishes of the southern kingdoms.”

 

“D- d- do you regret coming with me?” 

 

Viktor forced Yuuri to turn around, lifting his face so that he could stare into the wide brown eyes, “I regret nothing when it comes to you. You are my life now and always.”

 

_ “Ma emma lath, ma sa’lath.”  _  Yuuri crooned.

 

“My  _ amantus.” _ Viktor answered as he bent down to kiss those full lips. 

 

Neither Yuuri not Viktor knew what awaited them or the war that would arise, all they knew was that they would stand through it together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is the end for this particular fic... it isn't the end for the series... I do have ideas written out for others within this world... I hope you will check out my other fics... 
> 
> Thank you so much again!
> 
> Please come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and Kudos fuel the muse, if you have any questions please comment here or you can always yell at me on Tumblr:  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> While I do have the first 19 chapters drafted, if you want to see something let me know, there is always a chance it can be used later or woven in what I currently have... [you never know unless you ask]


End file.
